Dark Moon
by EmilyEsmeGibson12
Summary: Sequel to Starlight. The war between the werewolves and the vampires are about to begin and Esme must try to stop it before someone gets hurt, or even killed.
1. Nightmares

**This is the sequel to Starlight. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The huge russet-brown wolf loomed in front of me. It's eyes were the deadest of black, but if you looked closely you could see the outline of red. Its fur was bristling. Its lips pulled back in a snarl. I stared into the unfamiliar eyes of the wolf. I stared into the eyes of Jacob Black, my former best friend.

The wolf lowered its head and then, with a low growl rumbling from its chest, it sprang forward, claws slashing through the air and jaws snapping.

I gasped and woke with a start, panting with one hand on my chest. An arm, a pale, strong, cold one, was wrapped around me and it tightened at my panicked gasp.

"Esme, are you alright?" Carlisle, my vampire boyfriend, sat up beside me and kissed me lightly on the temple. "Was it the same nightmare?"

I nodded, trying to stop my body from trembling, but I was shaking all over. "He sprang this time."

"Is there anything I can do you help you relax?" Carlisle asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No," I shook my head.

"Lie back down Esme, go back to sleep." Carlisle urged softly, tracing one finger down my cheek.

"No,"

"Esme, you need to sleep."

"The nightmare-"

"Don't think about that. Think about something else. Think about me." He suggested. He used his vampire strength lightly to back me fall back down onto the bed and he sorted out of the blanket so it covered me. He was lying on top of it with his body pressed against mine. We had been going out for more than six months now and I was surprised at how comfortable we were by our closeness. Every night, as vampires didn't need sleep, Carlisle would come to my house and I would let him into my bedroom by opening the window. Smetimes he would be late, out hunting, and sometimes he would just stay here from school as my brother didn't notice he had come into the house in the first time and my mother wasn't in.

I ran my hand down his chest, feeling every muscle and sighing with content. I still didn't know how I had gotten so lucky to have Carlisle love me as much as he did. Vampire and human relationships weren't normal and weren't approved of. Carlisle had ignored the warnings and confessed his love for me. We had hit a few rough patches in our relationship but we were stronger than ever now.

And soon I might loose him. Loose him or loose my best friend. Jacob had been my best friend since I could walk. He was also a werewolf, the enemy of the vampires. And now, because of me, they were at war. They hadn't fought yet, but I knew a fight was soon. I didn't know how I would be able to bear watching the two people I cared about and their families try to kill one another. Carlisle had suggested I stayed away from the fight, but that was even worse. I didn't want to stay away from him and not go what was happening. I had refused to leave him and his family, although I was betraying Jacob. Jacob was worried that the vampires were a danger to me and had become furious when he thought that they were going to change me into one of them (something I wanted more than anything) and as the alpha of the pack of werewolves from La Push he had declared a war with the Cullen's.

"Think about me, Esme. Go to sleep," Carlisle whispered, his mouth close to my ear.

I closed my eyes. I thought about his blonde hair and golden eyes, about his cold skin, his beautiful chest, his voice, his scent, the memories we had shared, the good and bad times.

Suddenly I was in a completely different dream. I was stood in the clearing, again, the same one where the vampires - Carlisle's family, the Cullen's, the Olympic Coven - had met the werewolves. They had been hoping for a meeting that didn't end in a battle, and it didn't, but soon there would be a battle. Now the Cullen's were making their way out of mists. I noticed that Jack, the strongest and bulkiest of the Cullen's, stood with the mother of the family, Rebecca, and was glad. Rebecca wasn't much of a fighter, Carlisle had told me. I was glad she had Jack with her. That was probably the reason he was there. William had wanted Rebecca to be guarded.

Then from the opposite side of the clearing the pack padded out of the forest, their eyes glowing red in this dream, making me shiver. At the lead was Jacob, at at his side was a black wolf and a white one. I remembered their names, Sam and Luna. Luna was the aggressive female who had been at the meeting, always snarling at me and the Cullen's. She didn't trust vampires or anyone who was their friend.

Without a word they started running towards each other. They were all so fast I didn't see them as they ran, and in less than two seconds they were fighting. The air was filled with screams and snarling, hissing and spitting, yowling and howling. There were flashes of sharp claws and deadly fangs as they tried to rip each other apart.

Carlisle stood in the centre of the clearing. Behind him a russet-wolf stalked towards him. With a loud snarl Jacob launched himself at Carlisle and they two started to fight. Carlisle tried to break Jacob's bones while Jacob snapped at Carlisle's head with his set of sharp teeth. I looked away and heard the fight end. Someone had died. I didn't turn around to see who.

My eyes flashed open.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you safe again." Carlisle vowed, his voice filled with pain. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in such danger."

"Carlisle, don't." I shushed him. "I love you, I'd thankful that we are more than just friends. I wouldn't ever give this up for anything. Besides, I'm not the one in danger, you and your family are."

He shook his head, his eyes filled with as much pain as there was in his voice. "That's where you are wrong, Esme. I read Jacob's mind in the clearing." Carlisle was a vampire with a special gift; he could hear everyones thoughts but mine. The fact that my thoughts were secret to him was a mystery to everyone, sometimes I was happy that he couldn't hear what I was thinking and sometimes I wasn't. "He'll try to get you away from us. He knows I won't be able to concentrate knowing your gone and it'll make him killing me a lot easier."

My eyes widened and I gripped his hand in mine, ignoring how cold they were. "Promise me that even if the wolves take me awat or whatever they have planned to get me away from you, you will help your family and won't get yourself killed."

"That's too hard a promise to make. I won't be able to think without you, knowing that you are being held against your will..."

"They won't hurt me. Jake won't allow them to. Once you finished in the clearing you can come and get me, if I haven't figured a way out already. I know the wolves, when they are humans anyway, they are pretty stupid sometimes."

"Not when they are wolves. They are smart, clever and aggressive. They are not themselves. And because Jacob ordered them to get you away from me, they will do everything in their power to obey his order."

"And I will do everything to stop them from doing that." I said bravely. "Please Carlisle, promise me that you will put your family before me."

"No,"

"Then promise me that yo will fight as hard as you can in that clearing and not get yourself or anyone of your family. Please."

"I promise. But you must make me a promise in return. If I should die, you will go on with your life as if I never existed."

"No, you won't die."

"Promise me, Esme, please."

I sighed. "I promise that I will miss you should you die and you will always have a place in my heart."

"That's not the promise I want you to make, no matter how happy I am to hear that I belong in your heart."

"But your promise was stupid, so I changed it. Don't argue with me Carlisle. Now, kiss me."

He gave up and lowered his head, crushing his lips against mine. My hands combed his hair and I moaned happily. I loved kissing Carlisle. It was amazing. I hoped this kiss wouldn't be our last though...

He parted our lips so I could breathe again. "Now, go to sleep."

I nodded and pressed myself against him.

I felt him kiss my hair and I breathed in his scent.

My eyes closed without my permission and I was lost in darkness again.


	2. Wolves

It was school break and I planned on spending as much time as I could over the next eight weeks with Carlisle as possible. Of course we couldn't go down to the beach or to restaurants like normal couples because of how his skin glistens when he is in the sunlight and the fact that he doesn't eat, but just hanging out with him at my house was fine. I wasn't sure if I was welcome in his house by all his family just yet, especially not Olivia.

Right now we were sat on my small bed, my head resting against his shoulder as we listened to the music playing quietly in the background. I enjoyed being with him, being so close to him. How many days did we have left before one of us was taken away from the other?

I didn't want there to be a battle. I wanted to stop it, but I didn't know how. No one would listen to me. The vampires were ready for a battle and the werewolves were hungry for it. They all wanted a chance to tear the enemy apart.

I shuddered as I remembered the dream I had had the night before, when Jacob had attacked Carlisle and they had tried to kill each other. Of course I would save Carlisle, but that would mean Jacob getting killed. I couldn't live without either one of them. They were both so important to me. A world without either one would be dull no matter which one lived.

Carlisle had my hand in his and was stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Esme, please tell me what you are thinking."

He had to ask me. With anyone else he could just listen to their thoughts without asking, but because he couldn't hear mine, I had to speak them out loud. Of course this also was a good thing. I could edit my thoughts and leave out things that I didn't want to worry him with. He would prefer it if I shared everything with him, but I was always worried he would get bored half-way through.

"I was just thinking about the wolves. I don't know as much about them than I think I should. Tell me more about them."

He looked ready to disagree for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. The werewolves are completely different from the tales you have heard. Silver bullets do not affect them, they can decide when to change into a wolf instead of having to wait for the full moon so they have a choice, when they actually transform they are not a man and a wolf they are just a huge wolf, they can communicate through their thoughts which also means that there are no secrets in the pack, when we moved back here the werewolves started to come back as well, young teenagers were changed, if they got too angry they would transform into wolves, phasing is what they call the changing from their human body to the wolf body, when they phase they start to burn all over and tremble so if you are ever around one of them and they start to shake get out of there right away. You know when someone is going to become a werewolf like them when you feel their skin, it becomes burning hot its like they've had it in an oven for years, and their temper changes so they become aggressive and moody a lot."

"I remember feeling Jake's skin when we went on that date night with the others. I was trying to calm him down, so I touched his arm, but it burnt my fingers. And he was really moody as was well, but I thought that was just from seeing you and your siblings, no offence." My friends had dared me six months ago to find a date in four days and because I had been too busy trying to be friends with Carlisle and get over the fact he was a vampire that I had completely forgotten about getting a date, so Jacob had filled in as my date for me, bless him. I looked up at Carlisle and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "It was just a coincidence that we saw you that night though, right?"

He looked away, becoming suddenly interested in the bedroom wall. I prodded him in the rbs, but it hurt me more than it hurt him. He looked back at me, amused. "Alright, you caught me. I asked Olivia and Jack if we could hunt in that part of the forest for a reason. I wanted to keep a close eye on you, make sure you didn't get in any trouble."

I smiled at that. "How do you know so much about these wolves?"

"William and I studied them after we ran into them for the first time. We wanted to know as much as we could about them so we are ready for when we next encounter them. That night in the clearing wasn't the second time we had met them. Every now and then we see each other from a distance, when they are human or wolves, and sometimes there are arguments over the border, so their size wasn't that much of a threat to us."

"That's one thing I wanted to ask you about. There are about twenty of them and six of you, how can you manage?"

"I suggested asking our cousins from Alaska to come down to help, but William wants to ask them if that is OK, he doesn't want to risk their lives. This will be a dangerous fight. Although our venom is like poison to the wolves, the wolves are get hunters and can rip us apart in a number of seconds."

"Not like you would let them get the chance though."

He gave me a little smile. "Never."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. With Carlisle the silence was comfortable although I would rather break it as soon as I can. But he seemed like he was thinking about something carefully. He was probably planning.

"I want you to hide when the battle starts." Carlisle said suddenly breaking the silence. "Far away from the clearing. I don't want the wolves to stand a chance of hurting you."

"I'm not staying away from you. I couldn't handle not knowing if you were dead or alive..."

"I'm already dead, when you think about it."

"That's not funny, Carlisle."

He sighed. "Esme, I won't have you so near the danger. I'll stay away with you."

"I can't make you choose between your family or me. And you promised that you would keep yourself and your family safe."

"But Esme-"

"No, I'll be fine alone. If you want me away from the fight so you can relax and have a clear head, than I won't argue."

"But alone your be in more danger. You need someone to protect you."

"Jacob won't hurt me!"

"You don't know that." He said darkly. "Werewolves have no control. He might not mean to, but he'll hurt you."

I groaned. "Carlisle, he was my best friend, I trust him still even if he is this huge wolf who wants to kill you."

"You trust him even though he wants me and my family dead?" He asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mean it like that, it came out wrong. But I do trust him. Part of him is in my heart and part of me is in his. We were best friends, I can't just forget about that. When you think of it, he is looking out for me, he believes you and your family are a threat to me and he wants to stop you from hurting me. You know what, I'm going to speak to him. I'll ring him up now and tell him to meet me in La Push in an hour. I'll try to sort this all out."

"I can't go down to La Push, it's their territory. I won't be able to protect you if thins go badly."

"They won't go badly,"

Before he could say anything else I picked up the phone and started to dial Jacob's number.


	3. Phasing

I couldn't tell if Jacob was angry or happy that I was coming down to La Push, but I was halfway there now. I had left Carlisle sat in my bedroom, but I was sure he would have opened the window, left and went back to his house to warn his family. He would get Sophia to try to see my future to make sure I was still alive. I rolled my eyes. Of course I would still be alive.

La Push had always been like a second home to me. I loved it. I loved the beach, the small town, the fishing harbor, the shops, the small school for little children and then the reservations high school where Jacob and his friends went. Before I had tried to persuade them to come to my high school, but now I knew that would have been a mistake. Vampires and werewolves in the same school could only lead to trouble, and trouble was the last thing I wanted right now.

I pushed my foot down and made the truck go as fast as it could without making too much noise. I was nearing the part of the woods, by the cliffs, where Jacob had told me to meet him. Once I got there I parked the car on the side of the round in the mud so it was out of the way of other cars, I definatly didn't want a dent in my truck after I had only had it for eight months (Jacob had given it to me when he had finished the Rabbit) and got out, leaning against the door as I waited.

"Esme!" Jacob appeared out of the shadows, thankfully not as a large wolf. He was wearing nothing but some tanned shorts. His chest was bare and I had never known he had had that many muscles. I remembered wondering how he had gotten so tall and muscular so quicky and found myself wondering that again right now. But my thoughts were cut off as his arms wrapped around me in a hug and I was pushed against him. "You don't know how long I have waited to talk to you without him around."

"Missed you too Jake, now can you please let go of me? I can't breathe!" He chuckled and loosened his grip on me, allowing oxygen to go through me again. "Right, are we going to stand here for the rest of the day, or are we going to go down to the beach?"

"Neither." He said. I raised one eyebrow and he explained, "We're going into the forest for a hike."

I was so glad I was wearing trainers. I followed him into the woods without asking any questions and we headed through the forest. "So how have you been, Jake?" I asked him.

"Good thanks, being leader of a pack is fun but sure has its difficulties."

"Any new wolves in the pack?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Thankfully no. It's hard controlling them now, I don't need anymore wolves. Not that I control them really, I let them do whatever they want, but some one has to be in charge and keep order. Sam is no longer my only beta wolf, Luna has moved up in ranks. She's great at planning and knows every wolves strengths and weaknesses better than I do. She's Quil's sister, believe it or not."

"Quil? But he's so calm and friendly."

"Yeah, nothing like Luna." Jacob agreed. Then he stopped and I did the same, looking back at him.

"Jacob?" I asked nervously.

"We're never going to reach the gathering place in time at this speed."

"Pardon me?"

He sighed. "We want you to understand the whole thing better Esme from our side as well as theirs. I want you to hear the meeting that we are having in two minutes."

"And are we supposed to run there?"

"No, I'll be doing the running." He said and before I could ask any more questions he started the tremble, closing his eyes and balling his hands into his fists. He was phasing. I took a few steps back. I watched as his whole body shook and then suddenly I watched the shorts he was wearing and himself burst right in front of me. The shorts ripped into little strips and flew everywhere and landed in the grass. I looked back to where Jacob had been standing. In his place was a large russet-colored wolf the size of a wolf. The wolf nodded its head to me. "Get on my back," He ordered.

I nodded, speechless, and walked over. I climbed onto its back with a little difficulty. It was harder than getting on a horse, there was a stirrup to place your foot or if you were riding bareback the horses coat was smooth, the wolf's was not. I kicked in him in the gut by accident. He growled. "Sorry." I said quickly.

"Take a clump of my fur with each hand." The wolf ordered. "You'll need something to hold onto, but please don't grip too hard or rip my fur out. And press yourself as slow as you can, it makes it easier for me to run and helps you to not fall off."

I nodded and did as he said, taking a clump of his thick fur with each hand and lowering myself so my chin was almost touching his back. "Ready,"

With a little bark he started running. I had seen vampires run before and Carlisle would sometimes let me get on his back when he was running. But it was nothing compared to this. Werewolves were faster than vampires.

I barely saw the trees as we weaved through them and Jacob, instead of jumping over the undergrowth, would run through the ferns and brambles and make them shatter everywhere as if they were grass. He never slowed his pace, running towards the mountains.

"Jacob, where are we going?" I asked him.

"You see those two mountains over there? Well in the middle of them is a clearing that loggers used to go to to store their logs. It's deserted now, so we use it as our meeting place or our camp when we stay in our wolf form over night?"

"You stay as a wolf over night?"

He nodded his large head, his claws tearing at the ground as he quickened his pace. "When a vampire, loner or part of a group, comes into our territory, it's our job to chase them out. We'll patrol the territory, taking it in turns, and when we run across them we drive them out or kill them if we can. They are a threat to humans, vampires, and we have to protect the humans of La Push and Forks with our lives. We sometimes go vampire hunting in nearby towns as well. But here we have to have a reason. If they kill someone, then it's game on, and if they are just passing through all we can do is race them out of here. Sometimes they put on a fight and its quite interesting, although we always win."

I listened to him carefully. So werewolves could kill vampires and out run them. This really wasn't making me feel better about the final battle at all.

"You have nothing to worry about though, Esme." He continued. "Your little Cullen's are safe as long as they don't kill or change a human. We can't lay a claw on them, as much as we want to. We will not be the ones to break the treaty."

I lowered my head so it was resting on the top of his spine. It was surprising comfortable, his gait was really smooth when he was running. "I've missed you Jacob." I told him, breathing in his scent. He went so warm, it was like sleeping on a matters that had been in a massive oven. "But can we please not talk about your hatred towards Carlisle and his family for a few more minutes? I'm sure I'll have to listen to it a lot at the meeting."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I should have known it would upset you. We just want you to understand that we are not the bad guys in this. You'll understand everything soon." He vowed.

The mountains were now right in front of us, towering over us and their shadows darkening the space around us. Jacob looked at me quickly over his shoulder, "Now you can hug on tightly. You'll need to." He warned and instantly I gripped on his fur tighter. He let out a yowl before launching himself up the slope that was half woodland half mountain, mud with sharp rocks sticking out of it. He jumped from rock to rock, his paws scrambling over them, his balance perfect. We were halfway up when his back paw slipped and we started sliding fast. Jacob tried desperately to get a good grip, but it didn't work.

I closed my eyes.


	4. Meeting

Then suddenly we stopped. I looked up to see the white head of Luna. Her teeth were sank deep into Jacob's scruff, the area of the neck where a mother wolf would pick up her cubs from, her eyes filled with determination as she started walking backwards, dragging us up with her. I noticed with a shudder how sharp and long her claws were. They curled over like talons, digging into the ground, allowing her to stay on the slope without falling. Jacob's paws found holds in the ground and he sprang onto where a flat rock was, me still clinging to his back. We were both panting and I glanced down at the bottom of the cliff were a pile of broken rocks lay, pointy and sharp. Phew.

"Thanks, Luna." Jacob dipped his head to the white wolf.

She narrowed her eyes, nodded once, and then started racing up the slope without a word. She was like a ghost, moving effortlessly and gracefully up the slope before she disappeared over the other edge.

"She's strong," I noticed as Jacob started climbing again.

He nodded in agreement. "Luna might come off as unfriendly, but she'll give up her own life for any member of the pack, or even a human. She's very loyal, strong, determined, powerful, a great fighter. I'm glad I'm not going against her in the final battle. Did you see those claws? Sharp as an eagles, maybe even sharper."

I shuddered as I thought about those claws ripping through a vampires chest as easily as if she was tearing at human flesh.

Jacob finally reached the top and I stretched to see over his large head. The ground of the clearing was brown and piles of logs were stacked up everywhere. There was a circle of wolves in the very middle of the clearing and as Jacob made his way down towards them, a little ginger-furred wolf with white paws and a white circle around her right eye and a white left ear bounded over.

"Jacob! Luna just told us you almost fell down the cliff. You've got to be more careful next time, especially when you are in charge of someone else's life." Her eyes darted to mine and I saw that they were dark with concern, not anger.

Jacob playfully cuffed her over one ear with his giant paw. "Stop worrying, Freya. We're fine now. This is Esme Platt by the way. Esme, this is my cousin, Freya." He introduced her.

I smiled in greeting to her nervously and she twitched one ear in return before speaking to Jacob again. "You should thank Luna more. This isn't the only time she's saved your tail."

Jacob growled. "I did say thank you to her for both occasions."

"If it wasn't for Luna you would be dead by now." Freya spat.

At that moment a grey wolf with darker spots covering its pelt joined them. He stood in front of Freya in a protective stand. "Is everything OK over here?" He asked. I remembered Carlisle telling me that this wolf was Embry. He was one of Jacob's best guy friends.

"Everything is fine." Freya sniffed, nuzzling his shoulder. "We have a meeting Jacob, remember? Let's not keep the other wolves waiting."

Jacob drew his lips other his teeth in a snarl but said nothing more. He charged between Embry and Freya with me still on his back and headed towards the other wolves. I got off when he came to a stand still when he was stood on a rock and landed beside him. Luna moved over from where she was discussing something with a brown wolf with darker legs to stand on the right side of Jacob. Sam, the night black male, padded over to sit on the left side of the rock. They both sat down and curled their bushy tails over their paws.

Freya and Embry joined the group and sat together at the very back, their pelts brushing. Regan, an aggressive orange-colored wolf, walked over confidently with Quil and a wolf with a light brown pelt. Four more males - two grey, one with a pelt that was a blend of red and brown, and a black male with white paws who reminded me more of a collie than a wolf for some reason - joined the group. Last of all where the two wolves I knew as Seth and Leah, and they were sat near the front with the smallest wolf of the back, a small brown male who looked like a bear in a way, with thick fur, almost as thick fur as Jacob, and large black eyes, neat ears and only a little stub for a tail bless him.

Once all the pack were assembled Jacob began. "I have called this meeting to alert you all. The Cullen's home to get their friends - all their vampire friends - to fight alongside them. You know what that means for us."

Luna bristled instantly. "We can't allow more young teenagers to become like us! We shouldn't allow them to go through what we are going through. They might die!"

"We all know you are worried for your cousin Luna, but Toby is strong and quick, if he is part of the fight he should be OK." Sam tried not reassure her but the white wolf just snapped at him.

"Jacob, you cannot allow this!" Quil, Luna's brother, called.

"There is nothing else he can do!" Seth sprang to his paws, defending Jacob. "He can't stop this from happening. It's either a few of us die, or all of us die. If we all die, if the pack no longer exists, the humans will be vulnerable to vampires."

Jacob let out a low growl, silencing everyone. "I was going to suggest that we enlist a little help of our own."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Remember when Levi Uley separated himself from the ancients for a few years?" Jacob asked and they all nodded. "I found out that he enough time to pass on the genes. He had sons with a few woman in a town not far from here in Canada. I went up there last weekend and found out that they too had become werewolves like we had. They formed a pack. I'm sure they would be willing to help us, we are their brothers - and sisters," He added when Luna gave to bristle again. "we would help them in a time of need as well."

"It's worth a try," Sam nodded.

"This pack is different from us though. They choose to stay in their wolf forms for most of their time, because there are lots of vampire covens in Canada surprisingly. They have names after nature. And they hunt vampires for sport, they have no treaty to go by. They shouldn't be too hard to convince to fight though, however they might leave some of their pack behind to look after the humans. A few of us will have to go back to Canada and plan with them. There is no way we are going to be outnumbered by vampires."

"I'll lead the patrol." Luna offered. "I'll take Seth and Freya, their fast runners."

Jacob nodded.

"How many are in their pack?" Embry asked.

"Seventeen," Jacob looked down at Sam. "You have a bigger family than you first thought, Sam." Sam made a sound that sounded like laughter.

I swallowed. There were fifteen in this pack, and plus the other packs seventeen that would mean thirty-two huge wolves. The Cullen's needed to know this. But I would be betraying the wolves...

I felt torn between my love of Carlisle and my friendship of Jacob once again.

"Luna you should leave now," Jacob told the white she-wolf. "The sooner the pack come here, the better. We will start planning when you get back."

Luna dipped her head and got up, beckoning Seth and Freya forward with the tip of her tail. Seth was enthusiastic as ever and rushed to her side while Freya shared a glance with Embry before walking over slowly. The three wolves headed towards the slope and then vanished. A howl from Luna cut the air.

Jacob lashed his tail. "The meeting is over. Leah, Embry, Regan, patrol the border. The rest of you should go hunting, we'll need all the strength we can if Luna and the others don't get back in time. I'll take Esme back to her truck." The wolves scattered, heading in different directions. I climbed onto Jacob's back and he started climbing the slope again.

"You won't tell the Cullen's about the Canadian Pack, will you?"

I swallowed.

Jacob sighed. "It would hardly be fair, would it? That they had warning of our growing numbers when we didn't have a clue what they were planning."

"But you know now."

"Because Brady overheard them when he drove past their hunting place. Our hearing is great. It was Carlisle, that big one and his girlfriend. They were discussing who should be sent where to find their friends. We found out for ourselves, let the vampires do the same."

"Fine," I said, looking down at the ground and wishing I hadn't agreed to it.


	5. True Nature

I clung onto Jacob's thick fur as he raced through the forest back to the truck. We didn't say anything, we both had a lot to think about. He had to think about what his pack would do next and I was thinking about how many friends the Cullen's would invite. Would the numbers be even or would one side have more than the other? I knew that William and Carlisle weren't pleased about asking their friends to fight in a battle that could lead to their deaths, and that didn't help things because they might allow the others to sit out and make it just the werewolves vs the Cullen's. I couldn't let them do that. I had to find a way to convince them to get their numbers up to thirty or more. But that would mean betraying Jacob, wouldn't it? I felt completely torn again. It wasn't a feeling, but I knew it was a feeling I would be getting a lot until the battle started.

Jacob drew to a halt. "I have to leave you here to walk back to your truck, Esme. I can't risk going to your truck in case a car or something comes past and someone sees me. I'll see you later."

"OK, see you later Jake." I said, getting off him and walking to stand in front of him. I extended my hand and he raised his head. I stroked his head, my hand disappearing the thick russet fur. "I'll miss you,"

"Your not coming back?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to see. If I can come back down here again, I'll give you a call."

"Is this because of your vampire? Did he say that you couldn't hang out with me anymore cos he's jealous?"

I sighed, not this again. "Carlisle isn't jealous, he's concerned. He's worried I might get..."

"Hurt? I would never hurt you, Esme."

"I know that, I said that. But he said that werewolves couldn't continue their tempers sometimes."

Jacob lashed his tail, furious. "How dare he! His kind kill innocent humans and he says we can't control ourselves?! That's messed up."

"Jacob," I began, but stopped. I couldn't say Carlisle and his family hadn't killed a human before, because that would be a lie. Carlisle had told me himself that he had killed people before.

"I'm going to promise you something, Esme."

Oh goody.

"What is it?" I asked with a sigh.

"I promise you that the pack will fight until you get your freedom back."

"Jacob, let's not overreact here."

He growled. I hated that sound. "No, Esme. You don't see it, but we do, and so do your friends. It's like you ask Carlisle's promiditon before you do anything. Your scared he'll be disappointed in you. He's got you twisted around his cold finger. Your like a prisoner under a spell. The pack will do everything we can to stop you from falling into a trap."

"Carlisle isn't like that. He's good, and pure, and has a heart, he would never do that."

He scoffed. "A vampire having a heart? They are killers Esme."

"Your one to talk."

"We hunt vampires to protect you and the rest of the humans nearby. What if they attacked Larry? What would you do?"

"They wouldn't-"

"You don't know that for sure. Werewolves can be unpredictable at times, but vampires...you can't trust them. You can read our body language, you can see when we are upset or mad or happy or angry, but you can't with them, not until they strike."

I swallowed. OK, I couldn't argue against that. Sometimes I did wonder what Carlisle was thinking and what he was thinking, but still...I trusted him. I might be the only human alive who trusted vampires.

"You haven't seen every side of them, Esme. You've seen the nice, friendly side that the Cullen's play every day. But you haven't seen their true nature. You will soon, and when you do, you'll understand what I am talking about."

And with that, he spun around and launched himself towards the mountains again.

"Jake..." I whispered, shaking.

I turned and ran back to my truck, practically throwing myself into the drivers seat. Tears welling up in my eyes, I turned the key and the truck roared into life. I pulled out back onto the road and drove fast down the road, the beach on my left flying past the window. My heart stopped for a moment when a howl of pure pain cut through the air. It was answered by a soft howl. I guessed the second one was from Freya, comforting her cousin.

I didn't drive towards my house, instead I went to the park. I parked the truck by the fence and let myself in by the gate, walking over the soft grass and going over to a wooden bench by the pond. My father used to take me down here when I was little, when Larry was only five, and we would sit on the bench and feed the ducks.

With my fingers I touched the golden writing written onto the back of the bench. There were two names. One read _Mary Ann Platt 1959 - 2007, a beloved wife, mother and grandmother, deeply missed and loved. _The other one, the one that made a tear escape from my eyes and run down my cheek, read _Thomas Platt 1986 - 2005, always in our heart. _

Suddenly a strong pair of arms were wrapping around me and I leaned against his chest, crying onto his t-shirt and staining it with my tears.

He shushed me gently, brushing my hair with his hand. "It's OK, Esme, it's OK, I'm here."

"Oh Carlisle," I sobbed. "I just feel awful. I hurt Jacob's feelings, he thinks I;m more on the vampire side than the werewolf side. He didn't need to know that."

Carlisle sighed. "I shouldn't allow you to pick either Jacob or I. He's your best friend, and if anything should happen to me I want you to go to him."

"No, if you leave I'll never love anyone else."

His grip on me tightened as I started to cry again. "What happened, Esme?"

"I was meeting Jacob and I watched a meeting of the pack. Jacob phased and I got on his back, he carried me to the meeting place. We almost fell down this rocky slope, but Luna saved us."

"Jacob phased in front of you?" Carlisle demanded, sounding furious. "He shouldn't be so stupid!"

"I'm not hurt. The wolves would never hurt me."

"I know, you've said countless times. Are you planning on going back there soon? Or not because you and Jacob fell out?"

I nodded. "I will go back. I'll call him and sort things out. He's my best friend Carlisle, I can't live without him."

"I understand."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He loosened his hold on me to place his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "I love you, Esme. I don't say it enough, and I will change that soon."

Then, before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine.


	6. Breaking Promises

It was amazing how much one person can change your mood completely.

Before I had met Carlisle, I never opened up to anyone, not even my best friends. I hadn't felt comfortable with sharing everything with one person, to have all my secrets known to them, but with Carlisle, it was different.

We were lying on my bed. I was on my back and he was on his side, propped up by one elbow, looking down at me. "Are you really alright with this fight?"

He had asked me that several times in the past half an hour alone, but it was nice to know that he cared. I looked at him, rolling on my side so my hand ran down his chest. "I'm fine with it."

"Jacob and you must have had a really big argument for you to say that."

"I thought you would be happy that I didn't like the werewolves anymore." I said, confused.

He side and moved his head forward so his forehead was resting against mine. "Not so happy that I can't not see how much pain it caused you for you to fight with Jacob."

"I couldn't look him in the eye and tell him that I was still his friend when I would rather you lived than him..."

"I wouldn't expect you to, and neither would Jacob."

I raised one eyebrow. "Your defending him now?"

"No, but I can see how unhappy you are. If being friends with Jacob again will make you happy I will not argue."

I let out a sigh. How did I get so lucky to have someone as perfect and so selfless as Carlisle to love me as much as he did? I would never know that answer. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him.

"Carlisle, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, anything."

Your a horrible, horrible friend.

I was betraying Jacob, I knew that. But he hadn't given me a great reason to keep to my promise had he? And I was protecting Carlisle this way. It might be the only way I can help him and his family.

Horrible horrible horrible!

"Well, I was part of the wolf meeting the other day. Jacob invited me and I thought it would be fun, although he didn't tell me before he had actually phased and I had already driven down there. I found out that they have...brothers, in a different pack, in Canada. Brothers who might be willing to fight alongside Jacob and his pack when you fight..."

He touched my cheek with his cold hand and caressed it gently. "Esme, you seem to have forgotten about our plan."

"But Carlisle, there will be more than thirty wolves if this other pack decide they want to fight as well, I'm sure they'd love another chance of fighting against vampires, and I've seen Jacob's pack and how close they are, the other back will feel close to them and be determined to help them. Surely you don't know so many vampires that you could out number them to have a better shot at winning the fight?"

"Not just me. I do have a pretty big family. I met a few coven of vampires when I left my family for a few years to see what the world was like. They aren't vegetarians like us, they still survive on human blood, but most were pretty civilized. Rosalie knows a few covens of female vampires who even though they are woman they are true fighters through and through, especially Kate. Michael and Sophia met a few nomads when they were travelling to find us. Jack also knows a few, but William knows more than the rest of us. He and Rebecca used to go on trips around the world and when a vampire crosses into a different territory another vampire soon finds them."

I sighed with relief, but then winced.

"What is it, Esme?" He asked, instantly sounding worried.

"I can't help feel guilty. I promised Jacob I wouldn't tell you about that pack..."

"Then why did you tell me? Your not one to brake your promises."

"That's because it was either keep my promise or risk you getting killed if you didn't get your friends to help. There are seven of you and thirty of them. I love you too much to allow myself from keeping it secret."

He pulled me even closer to him so my head was resting under his and he placed his chin on the top of my head. "You don't have to worry about us,"

"I do though."

"I know, but please, don't. You shouldn't worry yourself about me. We've only known each other for less than a year."

"But that was long enough for me to know I had fallen in love with you,"

"Me too, straight after our first kiss, but I don't want you worrying too much about me, I'll be fine. I promise that once it is all other I'll be the best boyfriend anyone has ever had."

I snuggled closer to him. "I don't doubt that."

"Maybe not even the best boyfriend in the world."

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when a vampire falls in love, they never fall out of it. Once they found their perfect mate, they never love anyone else, they'll never stop loving that one person. I'll never stop loving you. You are my life now. You complete me, without you I would have found it so hard to go through life. Sophia saw visions of you. That's what kept me going. I waited till you were old enough before I talked to you. I loved you from the minute your lips touched mine for the first time, actually since I laid eyes on you."

"Where are going with this, Carlisle?"

"I was thinking about something the other day. I wondered what would happen with our relationship soon. I hoped that soon it would change to something stronger than dating. I was going to ask for your hand in marriage, not now, but later on. I was going to ask you to marry me."

I gasped.


	7. Unfaithful

I was sat in the corner of my room, the music playing loudly. I was crying. Sobs rocked my body and tears rolled down my cheek. I knew what had brought this sudden sadness.

I had just realized that even though I loved Carlisle with all my heart, I was also in love with Jacob. It wasn't as strong as the love I felt for Carlisle, but it was deffiantly more than the love between two best friends.

That wasn't the part that upset me the most - the fact that I could possibly have any love left to love someone else other than Carlisle had made me sad but mostly made me feel terrible - but it was the fact that Jacob loved me as well and I was hurting him constantly, every day I missed him.

A familiar song that seemed to describe my feelings perfectly came on and I started to sing along, crying at the same time.

_Story of my life_  
_Searching for the right_  
_But it keeps avoiding me_  
_Sorrow in my soul_  
_Cause it seems that wrong_  
_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_  
_And this is more than love_  
_The reason that the sky is blue_  
_The clouds are rolling in_  
_Because I'm gone again_  
_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To know that I am happy with some other guy_  
_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Everytime I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer_

An image of Jacob's pain-filled face came to my mind, making me wince at the sadness that was in his eyes as he watched me defend Carlisle, to say that a vampire wasn't dangerous when Jacob hated them so much. I knew that I had been arguing because it was Carlisle he was calling dangerous, but I shouldn't have been so harsh with Jacob. Another stream of tears ran down my cheeks from my eyes.

_I feel it in the air_  
_As I'm doing my hair_  
_Preparing for another date_  
_A kiss upon my cheek_  
_As he reluctantly_  
_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_  
_I say I won't be long_  
_Just hanging with the girls_  
_A lie I didn't have to tell_  
_Because we both know_  
_Where I'm about to go_  
_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To know that I am happy with some other guy_  
_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Everytime I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer_

I couldn't possibly have it both ways, I couldn't let Jacob continue to have feelings for me - I know he did, Carlisle had told me this from his thoughts - when I was with Carlisle. I couldn't end things with Carlisle because I loved him more than I loved any one else. But letting Jacob think there was any hope of us getting together, of me having the same feelings for him (sure we both loved each other but he loved me more than I loved him, another thing that made me feel worse, I don't know why though) when there wasn't any chance. I would only be with Carlisle until he wanted things to stop, and he had promised that would be never.

_Our love, his trust_  
_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_  
_Get it over with_  
_I don't wanna do this_  
_Anymore_  
_Uh_  
_Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_And everytime I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

__I wrapped my arms closer to me, holding myself tightly, and rocked back and forth. My confused feelings for Jacob were not my only problem. I had Larry, my little brother, and my mother to think about. But there was one thing that out shone them all for the thing that was on my mind the most.

Carlisle had said that he had wanted to marry me.

It wasn't a problem, I would be honored to be his wife and pleased to be married to someone as wonderful as he was. But he was a vampire, he couldn't age, he would always be eighteen whereas I will age. I will become an old lady one day while he was still eighteen, frozen as a teenager forever. Although I knew age didn't matter when you were in love, but I couldn't handle it, knowing people would have their opinions and talk about me when I'm not around. You couldn't stop gossip.

Of course Carlisle could always change me. I wanted him to. To be with him forever would be amazing, and we would be the same age. Even if I was nineteen when he changed me, that would only be one year difference.

Would he change me? He had told me that he didn't want to put me through so much pain.

Maybe I could agree to this marriage (it wasn't that I didn't want to marry Carlisle, but something seemed wrong, anyone who got married at eighteen was suspected to have a reason behind that marriage being pregnancy) as long as he changed me?

I picked my phone off the wooden drawers my dad had made and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" Answered that sweet, beautiful voice.

"Hey, it's me." I said. "Can you come over? I have to talk to you about something."


	8. Deals

Carlisle's car sounded outside my house in less than five minutes after he had hung up the phone. The purring sound of the Volvo was the only one in Forks, so it was easy to know that it was him.

He didn't go through the door, he climbed the tree beside my window and landed inside my room in a couple of seconds after the sound of the car ended. He came straight over to the corner where I was huddled up and sat down next to me. He didn't wrap his arms around me, just put them around his legs as he waited for me to speak.

He gave up waiting for me to be the first one to speak after a few long minutes of silence. "Esme, what's wrong? Your crying,"

I wanted to rub my eyes and get rid of the tears, get rid of the evidence, but I didn't move. More tears fell down. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Why should you be sorry?"

"I...I love you, more than anything, but..."

He sighed. "Your confused about your feelings for Jacob."

I nodded, whimpering.

Thankfully he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, resting his cheek on my head. "Esme, I knew this would happen, I've been warned, so this is why I'm not shocked. But I am shocked that you feel so terrified to tell me."

"I thought you would be angry."

"I am, a little, but that doesn't matter. I want you to feel comfortable with telling me anything." He said softly.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked nervously.

He sighed. "I'm thinking about what would be better for you. Sure Jacob's half human, but he's a werewolf, and soon you might get hurt if you be with him. But I'm dead, I'm a vampire, your blood sings to me like no other. There is no more danger for Jacob to hurt you than there is for me to drink your blood. We are both dangerous, but who is less? Who would be safe for you to go to?"

I gasped and straightened, his cheek quickly moving from the side of my head. "Carlisle, tell me you are joking."

"There is nothing funny about this, Esme."

"You can't be serious! Are you going to dump me? Because if you are, I'd rather you let me live my life and allow me to pick who I'll be dating next, although I might not even be dating after we break up, because after dating you no one human would seem good enough. You can;t hand me down like I'm a toy."

Hurt flashed in his eyes. "I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe, you'll never hurt me, you're great at controlling yourself around by blood. And when I'm a vampire, you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"When? You mean if."

"No, when."

H groaned. "We've been though his already, Esme. It's so painful, the transformation."

"It only lasts for a few days, you said so yourself."

"You want to be forever frozen in your teens? At eighteen?"

I nodded. "Every woman's dream. I want to be with you forever, Carlisle, and if going through that painful few days will do that, then I'll put up with it. Sftr the transformation, we'll be together forever. Don't you want that?"

"I want that more than you can ever imagine, but to ask you to give up your human life, the possibilities and the chances, just for the sake of never having to loose you...that would be so selfish of me."

"But I want this Carlisle."

He raised one eyebrow. "You want to become a vampire?"

"If it means spending eternity with you, I'm willing to do anything. Besides the way you and your family live, that's amazing. I wouldn't become a murderer to humans, I would be like you."

"Sometimes even the call of the human blood is too strong for us. We never forget our thirst for human blood, but we try to ignore it."

"I'm good at ignoring things. I ignored Emmett for a whole month once because he had been bugging me."

He chuckled at that. I breathed out with relief.

"Esme..."

"I'll make a deal with you, Carlisle. You change me, I'll marry you."

"Good to know you'll only marry me to become a vampire."

I punched his arm gently, knowing that if I did it any harder I'd break my hand. "Please, I love you, I just want you to get something out of this as well. I might not like the idea of fluffy white dresses and dancing, but I love the idea of becoming your wife for the rest of eternity. Now, do we have a deal?"

"If you marry me first, I'll change you myself. You'll be eighteen at the time, so we have another year. It's best to give the wedding a few months so you can think about this carefully." He said.

"There is nothing to think about,"

"And allow me to do things properly. The right way to propose to the woman you love isn't promising to turn her into a blood-drinking vampire."

I laughed. "OK,"

"We'll do this the right way."

I nodded. "The right way," I repeated, thrilled.

"You really want to become a vampire?" He asked again.

"Yes, but I want to be your wife even more." I was telling the abolute truth. I didn't like the sound of weddings and knew that people would assume that I was pregnant as I would be eighteen, but that didn't matter because I would be marrying Carlisle.

My feelings for Jacob were nothing compared to what I felt for Carlisle.

Carlisle was also thinking about Jacob and the feelings we had for one another. "Are you going to talk to him?"

I nodded. "I have to, he's my best friend. I have to tell him that we can't be together."

"Are you going to tell him about the deal? About the marriage?"

I sighed. "I have to, Carlisle."

"And about you becoming a vampire?"

I fell silent and then said, "He'll kill me,"

"No, he'll kill me. You do nothing wrong in his eyes other than loving me. Should I talk to him? I'm a lot harder to destroy than he thinks."

I shook my head. "No, I'll talk to him, he'll take it better coming from me,"

"I want to come with you, but I can't. The treaty says we cannot even cross into one another's territory to talk without promission."

"You can drop me off at the border, Jacob will meet me there." I said.

"Have you planned this?"

I smiled. "No, I'm just good at thinking on my feet."

"When will you tell Jacob?"

I inhaled deeply before saying, "After we tell your family."

"You want to tell my family that we're getting married right now when we have a whole year to?"

I nodded. "Yes, they should know. Your parents have to know, they should be the first ones you call once you get engaged."

"But we're not engaged, there is no ring. Allow me to get the ring and propose the right way before we tell them."

I was a little glad that he had said that. I was worried how his family would react to hearing that Carlisle would be marrying me, a human, when half of them hadn't been pleased that we were dating. "OK then, but don't give anything away. I want it to be a surprise."

He kissed my temple softly and said, with his lips hovering over the place he just kissed, "Deal,"

"Now, what can we do? We've got the rest of the day to do something fun."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, later on my family are going to play baseball, you could join us if you'd like."

"Vampires play baseball?"

He grinned. "Yep, and other sports, but we play baseball when a storm is on it's way. Sophia said there was on want to come watch?"

I nodded. "Sure. Is it any different from normal baseball? You know, the one of TV?" OK, that sounded dumb.

"It's a lot different. You'll see."


	9. Canadian Pack

_Jacob's POV_

The sun was in the middle of the cloudless sky. I was pacing in the clearing, my tail swatting back and forth with impatience. I had sent four wolves out to find where the other pack where but they still hadn't returned with our newly found brothers. I was getting more and more impatient by the moment.

"Jacob, stop pacing!" Lera snapped. "They'll get here soon."

"We don't have much time left to wait. The Cullen's are gathering their friends, I spotted a group of vampires the other day coming towards their territory. We need to sort things out with this pack and get the battle plan down soon." I snarled.

She licked one paw and drew it over her ear as if to say 'what ever'.

We had been here for the whole night, waiting for the Canadian Pack. I don't know why, but I couldn't help doubt Esme's promise. She must have told the Cullen's about our friends from the other pack.

I growled. She was with the vampire, not with me, she wasn't my friend anymore. I wouldn't hurt her though if she decided to stand with the Cullen's. I couldn't do it. Larry needed her. I had always had a strong friendship with her little brother, I thought of him as my own brother and wouldn't hurt him by injuring his sister or even killing her. The only ones who I would be killing would be the vampires and only the vampires.

A howl cut through the air, telling me that the pack was close. It was from Embry.

Freya was also pacing closer to the entrance of the clearing.

"She's worried if Embry would get in a fight with the new wolves." Lera commented.

I hissed. I didn't like how my best friend and my cousin loved each other, and how I had to listen to their thoughts all the time. Embry had known my cousin was off limits, I wanted her to get a real job and move away from the pack so she could have a good life but now because Embry ignored me and confessed how much he loved her, she wouldn't leave. She would stay here in La Push, take a rubbish job somewhere and be a wolf forever. I didn't want that for her, but she didn't listen to me.

"You've got to let her live her own life." Lera said with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously Jacob, she's not a child anymore, and Embry is a good kid."

"There's nothing wrong with him, I just want her to have a good life."

"Are you saying Embry is stopping her from having a good life?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

She titled her head to one side. She didn't sound angry when she spoke next, just curious. "Care to explain?"

"Well she should move away and take a good job that pays well and that she enjoys. She should start a family, have children, you know have a human life. With Embry, she won't. He wants to stay here, you know that as much as I do, he said so as soon as he first joined the pack. Freya will stay with him because of that stupid imprinting!"

"But Embry might move with her. When he joined the pack he said those things, but that was before he met Freya. They love each other Jacob. Have you ever been in love before?"

I swallowed. Yes. "No."

"Then you wouldn't know what it's like to do something for someone you love."

"How would you know? You've never been in love."

"No, your right, I haven't loved someone that way. But I loved my sister."

"What happened to her?"

She looked away. "She died. She was born with a sickness and she died at the age of two. But I loved her. The first time I held her in my arms, I felt so much emotion, both love and hatred. The hatred was there because I was angry that such a beautiful little girl had been born with a sickness that took her life in the end. I would have traded places with her any day."

I sighed. I shouldn't have been so hard on Lera. Ever since she had joined the pack she had been difficult but I hadn't known her background story, no one did, she didn't like to speak about it. "I'm sorry, Lera."

"I don't need your sympathy." She said and instantly reminded me of the old Lera, not this vulnerable wolf in front of me. "The pack is hear, I can smell them."

My nostrils flared at the scent. "Let's go greet them."

Sam was the first over the slope and descended it quickly, followed by Embry and Regan. After Lera had come back and told me the pack had been willing to come join us not three days ago, Sam had offered to take a patrol to meet them half-way to show them where to go.

The first wolf I didn't know was a female. Her pelt was a blend of brown, red, orange, black and white fur and it was thick-furred and her amber eyes darted around the clearing. She was quickly followed by a bigger white male who towered over her. They padded down the slope slowly, followed by the fifteen other members of their pack. They were a river of black, white, grey, tawny, grey and brown wolves, all with thick pelts designed to survive the cold climate in Canada, their eyes either black or amber, they made no sound as they headed towards me.

The lead wolf dipped her head to me and I did the same. "Jacob Black, my name is Heron. It's nice to finally meet you."

I had never thought a female could lead a pack before, but she was definitely the leader and it was clear to see that the others respected her. The white wolf was the only one who stood close to her side, the others fanned out in a V shape like birds flying south. "It's nice to meet you as well, Heron. I hope the journey here wasn't too difficult."

She shook her head. "It was pretty easy, we've moved around near Forks before, so we knew where we were going. This is my brother, Frostbite." She dipped her head to the white wolf beside her. I noticed the claw wound that ran over his eye for the first time but didn't wince. He was clearing a fighter and had the build for it.

Frostbite dipped his head slowly to me. "Jacob Black, we've heard so much about you."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you and hope our two packs become great friends in your stay here." I said.

Heron nodded. "Yes, that would be nice, to form an ally with you. Now, will we be staying here?" She looked around the clearing.

"Yes, we are all staying here until the battle is over. There is enough room for all of our packs to sleep with plenty of space. Every night two of my wolves will be on watch, just to make sure."

"My wolves and I will be glad to help with the looking out." Heron told me. "First, let me introduce you to the rest of my pack."

I met each wolf one by one. Like I had said to my back, they all had names after nature. Frostbite watched me carefully as if making sure I wasn't a danger to any of his pack. Was he the Beta wolf?

"Some of us stayed behind, the females with their pups mostly."

"Pups?"

"Yes, our pack is...special. Due to the fact that we decided we would go against things and stay as wolves for most of the time, we are able to have pups. A female, once she has cubs, stays in her wolf form until the pups are old enough to survive without her. When the pups grow up they can change into humans like we can change into wolves."

It sounded completely weird to me, but I could tell Freya was listening carefully.

"A few males stayed with them to make sure they were well protected. There are a few bears around our land, nothing we can't handle though."

I nodded. "Good," We didn't have many bears around here in Forks, and the fact that the Cullen's liked to hunt bears made a chance of fighting a bear very slim. The one time I fought a bear I had had to be saved by Lera, something I hated to admit.

"Now, I think my pack would like to hunt. We'll go outside your borders if you want."

"No, you are welcome to hunt in our territory, we have plenty of prey and because we go back to our human forms sometimes, we eat human food."

She tried to hide her disgust in that. "Human food?"

"Yes, and sometimes our human friends bring us some when we are too busy to hunt."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alright, we'll hunt in your territory. Where is the border you share with the Cullen's? We wouldn't want to cross it, their territory stinks, I can smell it from here."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, it does. Lera, would you mind showing them where the border is?"

"Of course," Lera bounded forward.

"Lera is my second in command," I explained to Heron and Frostbite. "She knows the territory well and can show you the best places to hunt."

They both dipped their heads and then the new pack left the clearing to go hunting.

"I think that went well," I said to Sam. "They all look like good fighters," very new wolf I met looked strong and battle-fit.

Sam agreed. "Yes,"

"When they get back, we'll discuss the battle."


	10. Freya

_Jacob's POV_

"Freya, I need to speak with you." I told my cousin. She was basking in the sunlight, she was the only one of the pack who did that.

She looked up at me and her eyes narrowed straight away. I didn't speak to her that much, only when it was important. She knew that. "What it is?" She asked, sitting up back on her haunches and wrapping her tail around her paws.

"I need to ask you about what you want to do in the future. Do you want a good job?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Do you want a family?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to live in La Push?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" I expected her to say Embry, so I was a little shocked at her answer.

"Because it's my home."

I cocked my head to one side. "Not because Embry is here?"

"Well, that's one of the reasons, but my family is here, this is my home, no other place will be the same. I can get a good job here and have a family."

"A family with Embry?"

She rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

I swallowed.

"Don't you like him anymore?"

"Of course I do,"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just want you to have the best life you can have. I'm the leader of the pack, I have to stay here to look out for them, but you have a choice. You should make the most of it, get a good job and have a wonderful life."

"Embry is my life, Jacob. You haven't imprinted on anyone, so you wouldn't know what it's like, but please understand that as long as I have Embry I'll be happy and love my life."

I sighed.

"Please, understand that for me."

So many promises made lately. I nodded slowly. "Alright, I understand."

* * *

The other pack soon joined us in the clearing. I was stood on the rock I normally stood on and Lera and Sam were at my side as normal. I had been surprised that Heron hadn't wanted to sit at the front, but she wasn't that kind of leader who always had to be at the front, so she dipped her head to me and sat with Frostbite and the rest of the wolves.

"We need to talk about where we will be in the battle, and when we will attack." I began. "I thought that maybe we should have two waves, so when the other one grew tired a fresh wave could take over and finish off the job."

Heron, who was speaking for her pack, nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea. We should split up the fighters so each wave has good fighters."

"OK. Can you seperate your pack, and I'll do the same." I said and she turned to address her pack. We were going to split the poor fighters and the strong wolves apart first.

In the end, for my back, Lera, Sam, Embry, Quil, Brady, Jared and Paul were on the fighters side.

Heron spoke to me. "Frostbite, Leaf, River, Thunder, Storm, Cloud and I are the fighters of my pack. We are all strong, but they are the strongest. What's next?"

"We should put some of my pack with your pack," I said, and when Frostbite started to bristle I quickly explained, "The Cullen's will get confused and think that only half of the pack is hiding."

"If we hide out in the forest, they won't see the other half." Heron said. "We should hide our scent...roll in mud, that will mask our smell. Vampires have good noses."

I nodded, she was right. "Yes, and we should wait for a signal. Frostbite and Sam, I want you to be the leaders of the first patrol. If you need us, howl."

"Howling might not be the best signal. Anyone could howl at anytime and we could get confused."

"Well, then think of us, OK?"

Sam nodded. "OK,"

We then put the wolves into two patrols, Heron going into one and I into the other. Soon we had a battle plan on.

Heron came to see me after the meeting. "Jacob, I have to ask, why are we at war with the Cullens? Did they bite a human?" Lera had told her about the treaty.

"Not yet, but they might do."

"What's so special about this human?"

I sighed. "She's my best friend. I can't let the vampires hurt her. I'm sorry for making you come here and risk your lives because of that, but she's special to me."

"Don't worry about it. Vampire numbers have gone down in Canada and we liked the sound of battling a coven so big. Your our kin, we have to help you, we want to help you."

"Thank you. If you ever need help, please know that my pack and I will fight with you."

"We will all survive this, Jacob. Don't worry."

"I'll try,"

"I guess that is all I can ask for."

* * *

**I know this chapter is so short, but I didn't add it into the last chapter and needed to get it in, so here it is. I hope you like the story so far. After Dark Moon I am hoping to add another story into the saga. Please review! Next chapter will be baseball along with a few new faces. Now I need your help; should Esme watch the battle or should she leave with another vampire? Who? I think she should hide up a tree or something so she can watch, or we could just see the battle from Jacob's point of view, or Carlisle's. Add your ideas in your review or private message me. Thanks. **


	11. Friends

"Looks good on you, Esme." Sophia commented when she saw me dressed in the baseball outfit she had allowed me to borrow because she wouldn't let me go in my scruffy ripped jeans and jumper.

"Thanks," I said, looking down at the white baseball jacket she given me. It was nice and soft, it would keep me warm while they played baseball tonight. I wondered what it would be like to watch vampires play baseball, doing something so normal and human.

"We're going to go down to the clearing in five minutes. The guys are already down there with our friends." Sophia told me. I had been warned that there would be another coven of vampires there at the clearing who were going to play baseball with the Cullen's, but luckily they were on the one of the three other covens who also drank animal blood, so I would be safe in meeting them.

I nodded and slipped into the white trainers, something I had also borrowed. They looked too fancy to be trainers, but they were comfortable. Sophia was dressed similar to me apart from the hat she was wearing with had a 'C' on it. C was for Cullen.

Rebecca and Olivia were waiting for us. I hadn't forgotten how beautiful they both were, but it did hurt to be reminded of how stunning they were and how plain I was. Olivia was easily the prettiest. When you become a vampire, your personality stays the same and you also take something from your human life that you were good at, like Carlisle had always have an idea what people were thinking and Sophia had been born with her gift and Jack had always been strong, but Olivia had only had one thing enhanced even more, her beauty.

Rebecca, the mother to all the adopted Cullen children, smiled at me and we made our way out of the house and towards the garage. Each Cullen had a car, a car that stuck out so much in Forks because of how expensive they were, and the boys had all taken their's, so only three were left. Sophia and I went to her Porsche which had actually been a gift from Carlisle, a stolen gift but an impressive one all the same, and Rebecca and Olivia went into Olivia's blue Convertible I hadn't seen Rebecca drive a car ever, but William had bought her one anyway in case she really needed it.

We drove to the clearing in silence with the music playing. I listened to Sophia singing, envying her amazing voice that was much better than the singer herself. I sang at a bowling ally with Rosalie, Bella, Alice and my friend Lindsay on Thursday, but I knew my voice would never be like Sophia's until I was changed into a vampire like her, and even then I doubted that I would sound as great.

Carlisle hadn't told his parents about the marriage thing or about him changing me when I was eighteen, but that was a good thing as well, because it made things less awkward. The only person who knew was Sophia, because her gift of seeing the future had alerted her, but Carlisle had made her promise not to say a word. I knew that she wanted to burst out the news whenever Carlisle touched me or kissed me, but somehow she managed to stop herself.

In the clearing I saw five unfamiliar figures talking to Carlisle and William while Jack and Michael marked out the bases while challenging each other to who would score the most.

Only one of the figures was male. He had short black hair and his pale skin had a sort of tanned look to it. He had one arm around a woman with a slim figure and dark brown hair that was curled and went down half-way down to her waist. Her skin was the same as the males, so I guess that they had been from a different country, one that got lots of sun, before they became vampires.

The other three females were all blonde-haired. One had a strawberry hint to her curls, the other had hers straightened and falling down her back, the color like corn, and the other one had her hair tied back into a ponytail that laid on one side, making her curly hair roll over her right shoulder. All of them were wearing thick brown jackets lined with animal fur on the sleeves, hood and bottom. They slipped them off and threw them down t the floor in a pile. They weren't dressed in baseball gear like the Cullen's, just casual jeans and jumpers, and I wish I could have worn my clothes as well. I wasn't going to be playing baseball, why did I have to dress up like I was?

Sophia got out and the slamming of the door reminded me that we were here and I quickly got out of the car. Carlisle said something to the five he was talking to and darted across the clearing. In one second he was in front of me. He took my hands with his. "Ready?" He asked. I just nodded and he gave me a smile and squeezed my hands before leading me across the clearing, letting go of my hands to put his arm around my waist.

I was soon standing in front of the five unfamiliar vampires, their golden eyes looking down at me. "Esme," Carlisle said. "These are our friends from Alaska,"

"I'm Carmen." The dark-haired female vampire introduced herself, taking my hand and shaking it. I had been right about where she had come from before she was a vampire, that she had come from somewhere with loads of sun, as she spoke with a Spanish accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man extended his hand forward. "I'm Eleazar, Carmen's mate." I shook his hand, his grip was strong that it could have broken my fingers, I knew he had weakened his grip. Couldn't have weakened it a bit more though, could you?

Once he let go of my hand he stepped back and the vampire with the strawberry-blonde hair stepped forward. "Esme, we've heard so much about you! I'm Tanya, I hope we become great friends." I gave her a little smile, stunned by how enthusiastic she was about meeting me, I was just a human.

"I'm Kate," The female with the straight blonde hair didn't shake my hand or hug me, just stood there and gave me a little dip of her head.

"And I'm Irina," said the girl with the pony tail.

Jack and Michael raced over, they had been arguing about if the bases were too close together. As they came over, they walked casually, I searched for the markers. They were so far away from each other! Like half of a whole lap of a running trap lay between each base. Well there were vampires playing...

"All set," Jack announced "I have nominated myself as team captain for the first group, of course, because I knew what a waste of time it would be for us to vote just to find out it was me." He teased.

Carlisle pushed his brother on the shoulder playfully and the sound was like two boulders hitting each other. "Alright, then I guess I have to be the second captain, let's keep things interesting, shall we brother?"

Jack nodded, excepting the challenge straight away. "That's cool. Just make sure that you aren't to busy showing off to your girlfriend that you don't run after you hit the ball."

The two boys continued to joke around until Rebecca and the others joined and they sorted out their teams. Carlisle's team consisted of William, Olivia, Michael, Tanya and Carmen. Jack's team was Sophia, Rebecca, Eleazar, Irina and Carmen. Whichever team wasn't batting would have someone to catch the ball - I wasn't into baseball and sports that much, I did netball and trampolining when I was in middle school but that was pretty much it after I moved up to high school, so I didn't know the real names, so I would just call them the Catcher, make it simple as it can be.

Rebecca was the first 'Catcher' so I was glad. She was so easy to talk to, she was really friend and liked me straight away, and I liked her back. She was Carlisle's mother and I had wanted her approval and William's a lot.

"Why do you need a storm to play baseball in?" I asked her as she got ready, pulling her gloves tighter over her hand.

Rebecca grinned at me as she crouched down on the sandy floor, sliding on that weird leather 'ball catcher' mitt thing - told you I was bad at knowing what things were actually called in sports. "You'll see," She said.

I turned to look at the field where the team was spread up. Carlisle was walking over with the bat in his hand.

I wondered again what could be so different about this game from normal baseball.


	12. Baseball

Carlisle gave me a wink before standing sideways and looking at Sophia, who would be throwing the ball. He gave her a small nod and suddenly I was watching a little white blur fly across the air towards Carlisle. I watched with wide eyes as he hit it with the bat, the sudden thunder over sounded the noise although I knew that the sound created by the bat hitting the ball would have been very, very load.

The ball whistled through the air and disappeared into the forest, Kate pursing it, she was just a blur. Carlisle raced towards the bases, flying over the grass so fast it looked like his feet didn't touch them.

Wow. I would never be able to watch another normal boring human baseball again. Whenever I would hear baseball, I would think about vampire baseball and not normal baseball.

Kate appeared at the fringe of the trees and threw the ball to Jack. Carlisle was approaching the last base and slid over when Rebecca caught the ball Jack had thrown.

Rebecca looked up at me and I released I would have to say if that counted or not. "Safe," I said, and Carlisle flashed me a grin. When he got up he kissed my cheek and then went over to Kate. The two of them talked and laughed while the game went on, only stopping when Kate caught the ball and tossed it to where Eleazar was.

"Come on you two, play the game! Remember you have a girlfriend, Carlisle!" Trust Jack to say that. I flushed red with embarrassment. Carlisle rolled his eyes and raced over to stand with his team and Kate went back to focusing on the game.

"You enjoying this game?" Carlisle asked as he came to join me. He planted another kiss on my cheek.

I nodded. "It's very interesting," I said, my eyes following Olivia as she hit the ball and started running. She was quick, nearly as fast as Carlisle. "Lets just say I'll never be able to forget it."

"That's good," He said, smiling. "Well done, Olivia!" He called to his sister as she got to the last base.

The game seemed to go on for hours, but so did the storm, and I enjoyed watching it. It was growing dark, but Larry was at his friends house for the night (arranged by me) and my mother was probably still out drinking.

As I watched the vampires have fun and play such a human sport, I remembered a painful yet happy memory of the last time I had taken part in a game of baseball. It was thanksgiving, and my father had invited the family over, and we were playing baseball in the clearing outside out house near the forest while my mother and Aunt Janice cooked the meal. My father had grabbed me just as I was running to the last base, picking me up and carrying me away. I laughed and wiggled in his arm.

"Cheater," I had accused when he let me go.

"No one said carrying someone was against the law," He had shrugged, childish as ever. I loved my father so much, not just because he was kind and caring, but because he could forget all of his worries so easily and act like a child and be happy all the time in a hard situation. When my brother had almost burnt the house down by trying to cook my lunchbox when we were little, my father had joked around, making Larry feel less guilty.

It was always painful to think about my father. He had been killed in a car crash. He hadn't been my real father. My mother had been married before, but he had walked out on us and she had married again. Larry wasn't my step-brother, he had also been born when we had our first dad, but he bonded with our new dad straight away. Phil had always been more of a father to us than our first one. I missed him.

Larry had suffered the worst, I would say, apart from my mother. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, she would just sit on the floor of her bedroom hugging a pillow, sobbing or staring at nothing. She was upset and angry because she felt that so much had been taken away from her. Her friends had taken her out for the night to cheer her up, she had gotten drunk, and after that she went out nearly every night, partying and drinking. I was in charge of looking after Larry. We hardly saw our mother, so it was like we didn't have any parents.

I had tried to move on. I knew that thinking of him and wishing he was here wouldn't bring him back, that he was gone forever, like my first father. But that was different, because my first father was out there somewhere and might come back (not that I wanted him to) and Phil wouldn't, and that didn't seem fair. Larry thought that I didn't love Phil and thought that I didn't care he was dead, but I did, because I missed him every day. I was just older than Larry at the time so I understood better than him, which made moving on easier for me than it was for Larry.

"Esme?" A voice came from behind me. It was Olivia. Why was she talking to me? I thought she hated me. She had definitely saved a lot of her glaring for me at school and whenever she saw me with Carlisle.

I straightened, not wanting her to see my tears, I wiped them away. "Yes, I'm fine."

"No your not. I have a sharp nose, Esme, I can smell your tears. I know you are not alright."

"Why would you care?" I asked, keeping my voice low, so Carlisle didn't hear.

She sighed. "You think I hate you. I don't hate you, I may not like you that much, but hate is a strong word, you should be careful how you use it. I've never hated you, maybe at first I disliked you, but that was because I was jealous."

"Jealous?" I echoed in disbelief. "Why would you have any reason to be jealous of me?"

Her eyes glanced around the clearing. "Why don't we take a walk? Then I'll explain."


	13. Olivia

Olivia didn't say anything at first, she just looked down at the floor, seeming really interested at the leaves and mud.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I hated you. I don't. I really don't. I love Carlisle, he's my brother, and I'm so thankful for you that you came into his life. He's so much more happier now since he found you. He has a meaning to live again. We all feared that he would soon end his life. But you see, you don't know how much I envy you.

I started at her in confusion, again puzzled why someone as beautiful and perfect as Olivia would ever be jealous of something I had.

She sighed. "You have a life, a human life. My human life was taken away from me. I didn't have a choice, none of us did. You do and your choosing wrong. I hope by telling you my story you'll think about the decision your making carefully."

Olivia turned her golden eyes to me. "Do you want to hear my story, Esme? It's not a happy one, but none of ours is - if we had happy endings, we would all be under gravestones."

I gave a little nod of my head.

"I was born in 1932. My father owned a bank that somehow managed to survive through the Great Depression. My mother stayed at home. She was a housewife, cleaning the house and making dinner. I had three younger siblings, two brothers and a sister. I had never thought of myself as beautiful until I was thirteen, and then the complements from friends and strangers started. My mother heard what everyone thought about my beauty and decided to take advantage of that. She bought me plenty of dresses and told me that I should make the most of my beauty. By the time I was sixteen I was the most beautiful girl in Rochester, New York, that's were I lived, and they all thought I was the most beautiful in the whole of New York.

"I had beautiful dresses and people complemented me every single day. But I wasn't happy. I wanted a family, a house of my own, a husband to kiss me when he got back from work, a child or children to love and look after. I had never been jealous of anyone before. I wasn't jealous of my best friend when she got married, but the jealousy started when I first saw her baby. Vera named him Henry and he had beautiful black curls and wide eyes, rosy cheeks, dimples. The first time I held him in my arms I felt jealousy. It was awful, but I didn't stop it.

"When I turned seventeen, my parents started looking for someone to marry me. In Rochester there was one family who seemed like a royal one - funnily enough their surname was King. Royce King was the son of the man who worked with my father and he had been wanting to marry me for years. I agreed to it because I thought that Royce and I had was love. We went on strolls through the park, I thought he was listening, but whenever I talked he was looking at the other girls, ignoring their looks of disgust and still looking at them. I didn't know that back then. If I had I wouldn't have married him. But I didn't, and I thought I loved him, so I said yes when he proposed to me."

There was so much pain and misery and anger in her voice that I wanted to hug her. I stopped myself though, knowing Olivia well enough to know she didn't like hugs.

"I went to see Henry and Vera every two nights. That was when her husband worked nights and after she put Henry to sleep, Vera appreciated the company. It was a week before my wedding and I was walking home from their house. It was late, must have been past midnight.

"I was surprised to see Royce and his friends out. He didn't normally go out this late, he liked to go to bed early so he could get up early as well. I was tired, so I walked on, but he saw me and called me over. Knowing it would be rude to ignore him and his friends, I walked over to them, promising myself that I could talk to them for five minutes and then leave.

"Royce met me. His kiss was so urgent that it shocked me. He was rough, spinning me around to face his friends, one hand around my waist the other above my chest, holding me there. He was drunk, I could smell it on his breath. It was horrible, it made me feel sick. I wasn't into wine and beer and getting drunk, the scent had always disgusted me. But I knew when someone was drunk. His friends had also had a lot to drink, I noticed their cups in their hands.

"I won't go into that much detail, I don't want to scare you. But they ripped off my clothes, did things, all had their wicked way with me while the others drank, watched and laughed. They left me in the street thinking I was dead. Believe me I wanted to be.

"Carlisle was the one to find me. He had been out on a walk and my blood had drawn him to find me. He carried me back to his house and William changed me. Carlisle couldn't change me because he was sure that he didn't have enough control yet, so William offered.

"I had met them before. I had been surprised by how beautiful they had been. I only bonded with Rebecca for the first year. I didn't like Carlisle, his gift, his sarcastic comments, him...and William, well, I blamed them both for taking away my human life.

"You see, even though we are forever beautiful, much more attractive than any human an possibly me. We're strong and quick. But I would give anything to be human again. Any of us would."

I took in everything she had said. "Why did you tell me all of this Olivia?"

She shrugged. "I guess I thought that it would change your mind about becoming a vampire."

"Olivia, I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, I'm really sorry and you didn't deserve it, but..."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "But. That's the thing with you humans. You say but, yet you never think about the consequences."

"Olivia-"

She cut me off. "I should mention something else; vampire females can't have babies. The males can help reproduce, but only on humans. A female vampires body cannot change, they cannot become pregnant and have babies. Don't you want a family, Esme? Don't you want babies?"

I had never really thought about that. I didn't hate children, but I wasn't sure if I would make a good parent. And Carlisle is the only man I want. "Olivia, please understand. I want a good life, to be happy, to have someone to love and adore me as much as I love them, but I already have my soul-mate. Carlisle is my world now. There is nothing I am going to want more than him."

She sighed, shoulders slumming in defeat. "I guess there is nothing I can say to make you change your mind."

I shook my head. "I know the first few months of being a vampire is difficult. I know there will be temptations and the thirst will be so uncomfortable, and the transformation will be painful. But none of that will matter because I will know I can spend the rest of eternity with Carlisle."

"There is nothing I can say that can possibly change your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Then I guess you'll soon become a vampire. I do hope you love it Ems,e forever being frozen at eighteen, never moving forward, never growing old. You know, I had wished that one day I could go old with Jack, that we could sit on the front porch and watch our grandchildren play around in the summer weather under the sun. Clearly you and I don't share the same wishes though."

"Clearly." I said in a low voice that was almost a whisper.


	14. Silver Locket

I was buried under a mountain of blankets to protect my body from Carlisle's cold skin. I hated the blankets, I got hot at first, but I wanted Carlisle to stay with me, and he wanted it to, so I put up with them.

We were lying on our sides, his chest against my back, his arm draped over my side and down my stomach, his strong grip on me was actually comfortable. His chin was resting against the top of my head and at the start of the night he had hummed a beautiful lullaby to get to me to sleep. After I had tied my focus away from how close our bodies were and turned my attention to the song h was humming, I felt so peaceful it was easy to forget about everything and just fall to sleep.

"Are you awake?" Carlisle asked softly.

I rolled over so I was facing him. "Yes, I have been awake for about half an hour."

"Well, I have something to give to you." He said, reaching into his pocket with his hand. When he drew his hand out again, hanging down from two of his cold fingers was a thin, fine silver chain which had a beautiful silver locket dangling down from it. "I haven't forgotten what day it was today," He said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead before dropping the locket and chain into my palm. "Happy Birthday, Esme."

"Did I forget to make a promise with you that vowed no gifts?" I asked teasingly.

He grinned. "You did, and I wasn't about to remind you. Its the first birthday of yours we've had together, I should give you a present."

"It's beautiful," I commented, instantly forgetting about the fact I hated gifts. I examined the little locket carefully. The heart was covered in a pattern that reminded me of a cobweb in the moonlight, silver and beautiful. The chain was small and thin and looked so breakable that even a human could snap it in half. I would have to be careful with it.

"Let me put it on you." Carlisle offered and I gave him back the necklace. We both sat up and I collected my hair and held it up. He put the necklace on me, the locket surprisingly not as cold as I had expected when it hit my chest. I smiled at him before taking the locket in my fingers again and opening it carefully. "It's empty,"

He smiled. "I thought you should be the one to pick which picture goes inside it."

I eyed the locket, not able to stop looking at it. It must have been expensive. "Well then, Mr Cullen, I think I'll have to book you in for some photo shots."

"I'm pleased I have earn't a place in the heart,"

"In my real one and the locket." I said, turning around to kiss him.

"That's good to hear." He said.

I looked at the clock. "I should get dressed. Do we have anything special planned today?"

"How does a movie and a walk along the beach sound?" He asked.

I smiled. "It sounds perfect."

I got off the bed and headed for the bathroom, looking over my shoulder to see that he had made the bed in a matter of seconds. It was neater than it would have ever been if I had made it, even if I had had hours. I smiled at him when he caught me staring and went into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower, loving the warm water, and washed my hair.

After that I stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me tightly and searched for something to wear. Jeans and a jumper, a causal birthday outfit.

"You know, one day I'll get to see you without the towel." Carlisle was sat on the end of my bed watching me.

I grinned at him. "That day is not today though, Carlisle Cullen." He looked disappointed and I couldn't tell if he was just pretending or not. I retreated back into the bathroom when I had gotten all my clothes and finished getting ready.

"You don't need make-up," Carlisle appeared at the door as I was putting on some foundation. "Your perfect just the way you are."

I started drying my hair with a towel but he soon took over for me. He then brushed it, a loving look in his eyes that I saw in the mirror, and I sat there watching his reflection.

"Care to dance?" He asked me when my hair was dried and combed.

"I'm sorry, please repeat that."

"Well, when I was human, a man would ask the woman he loved to dance."

"You are asking someone with two left feet to dance with you though. I might step on your foot, there's always a risk."

He shrugged. "It won't hurt, will it?"

I sighed. "I guess a dance wouldn't hurt. There's no one watching us anyway."

He smiled triumphantly and took my hand, leading me back to the bedroom. He had cleared a square for us to dance in and I rolled my eyes. I should have known.

He pressed the Play button on my stereo and the song that came on was one I knew very well.

His voice was beautiful as he started singing, we were dancing slowly, rocking back and forth and every once and a while he would raise his hand and and I would give a little spin which I hoped looked graceful.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

_I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_  
_I say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

When he was done he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. "I think that song is perfect for you, Esme. It says everything I have wanted to say since the moment we first met."

I entwined our fingers together, stepping up on my tip-toes and capturing his lips with mine. "I love you Carlisle. You have a wonderful voice. That, and the locket, are the two best presents I have ever gotten."

"You liked it?"

"Doesn't the smile on my face tell you that?"

He chuckled. "I love you Esme. I have to tell you something. Tomorrow, more of our friends are coming, and I wouldn't mind if you didn't want to see them."

"Of course I would like to see them, Carlisle. I want to meet your friends."

"But Esme, they don't have golden eyes."

"So? You'll protect me."

He sighed. "I've been wondering. Do you like me staying with you through the night?"

I nodded straight away. "I love it. Carlisle, I get to wake up and see the most beautiful, perfect thing on the world without even moving out of bed."

He smiled slightly at the complement. "And when you open your eyes, I can see those beautiful hazel-brown eyes."

"They won't always be brown forever, Carlisle. I'm seventeen in...five minutes exactly. One more year, they'll be red, and then golden."

He sighed and the reminder. "Yes, they will be."

"Are you really OK with this? Olivia talked to me the other day, she tried to warn me, but-"

"Yes, she told me after the baseball game. She said she was hurt how you ignored her, how you instantly didn't agree straight away."

"I didn't ignore her! I wasn't going to change my mind so I didn't want her to go through any more pain by continuing!"

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed again and I sat next to him him. "Esme, I never said that. I thought about this all when you were sleeping. I made up my mind. I know you will have to go through so much pain and discomfort, but I will always be here for you and I know you will get through it. And being unselfish, I thought about how all of that wouldn't matter because I would get to spend all eternity with you as my wife."

"That's what I've been trying to say to you!"

He chuckled with amusement and kissed me softly. "Mrs Cullen."

I shivered with joy. "Carlisle, we aren't even engaged yet!"

"So your going to marry me?"

"Of course I am, fool!" I cried, throwing my arms around with me.

"Well, I think Mrs Cullen needs to come down." He spoke the name again, making my smile widen. "I'm sorry, love, but I couldn't help it. Esme Cullen. It sounds nice, it has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, I agree." Esme Cullen was a nice name, one that I will have soon.

"We should get going, I'm taking you out somewhere first."

I was instantly excited. "Where?"

"It's a surprise."


	15. Surprises

I tapped the door of the car as Carlisle drove down the road. I kept glancing around to see if I knew where we were going, but I didn't remember this stretch of road that cut through the middle of the forest before. He pulled the car over at the side of the road outside a fenced off area. We were outside the cemetery, where my dad had been buried. A lump rose in my throat but I kept the tears back, for now.

Carlisle took my hand and squeezed it gently. "We don't have to go in if you don't want to. I know how hard it is for you, I just wanted to see if you were willing to move on."

"But why now?" I asked. I wasn't mad at him, I hoped he knew that, I was just shocked and curious. "Why not yesterday, or tomorrow? Why today?"

"Because I got the idea while you were getting ready this morning. You see, vampires don't age. Humans do. Vampires don't die, humans do. If you become a vampire, your family will die one day. You'll have to get used to seeing their graves and admitting that they are truly dead. I know its hard for you, because Phil was just like a dad to you even though you weren't related, and part of you still hopes that you can see him again. You can't, and soon your mother and even Larry will go, and so will your friends. You want to become a vampire, right? We've all said goodbye to our parents, we all understand how hard it is to say goodbye to your family, but its something you must do."

I swallowed. "You visit your parents?"

"Whenever I go back to England I do. That's where their graves are, back in England, in London, near where William's parents are buried. I don't get to visit them that often, but your parents are right here where you live. My family, Olivia and the others, they have to travel to get to their parents gravestones. Your lucky."

I felt really, really guilty after that. I felt even guiltier when I found myself shaking my head. "I can't..."

He squeezed my hand again. "You know you won't have to if you stay human. Of course your mother will die, but so will you, you won't have to live through eternity without her or Larry. You can have a full human life, get married and have children. That's something I can never give you." His voice was filled with pain and he sighed. "And its something I wish every day I could give you."

"Not this again. Carlisle, I love you, I don't care that we cannot have children together. If we ever want them, we can do what Rebecca did, we'll adopt."

"Teenagers, we can't adopt little children. Wouldn't you prefer to have a baby and watch as it grows and learns to speak, walk and play, watch with your own eyes as it grows up?"

"I don't care about all of that as long as I am with you. If going into that cemetery will make you happy, I'll...I'll do it." I said.

He sighed. "I don't want you to do it because you feel you have to. It's your choice."

"I'm going," I decided. Before I changed my mind and chickened out, I got out of the car and headed towards the gate to the cemetery. While I was unlocking it, I noticed Carlisle hadn't followed me. I growled a little and unlocked the gate, opening it and slipping inside the cemetery.

It was easy to find my father's grave, I remember coming here for the funeral and when I was younger. I would take Larry here when he asked questions about our father, I found it easier to answer them when we were near him. But I had stopped doing that after I became popular, I grew too busy. I regretted that now.

My fathers grave wasn't anything pretty, just a grey stone like the rest of them in a kind of upside U shape. His name was engraved into the top of it as well as the date he was born and the day he died. The mud in front of the grave was shaped as a rectangle and was dull now, it had been nice and fresh at the funeral. Back then there had also been flowers.

I knelt down and touched the rock with my shaky hand. "I'm sorry dad. We've left you here alone for years. I bet the other graves get visitors and flowers every week, and here you are neglected. That's gonna change now. I promise Larry and I will come down here every week and talk to you, like we did before when you were alive. So much has happened now I want to share it with you. I know your probably watching from above, looking over Larry and me, but you always said people understood everything better when it was explained to them not through their eyes but through their ears."

"Well, to start with, school is going great. I know you were always worried about school for Larry and I, but we are both doing well. I promise that I'll get my grades up, but so much has happened its hard to remember school work. Now, I should tell you this now, because its really important. You know how I didn't have a boyfriend when you were alive? Well since then I've had about fifteen. It's bad, I know, but I've found one who is the one for me. His name is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. He's amazing, so kind and compassionate, handsome and loving. And...we're getting married. He asked me to marry him a few weeks ago, but I don't have the ring yet. A lot of things are kind of stopping things from getting to the proposal, we're waiting for it all to smooth out. I guess, because there is no one, it's safe to tell you this. Carlisle's a vampire. I'm being serious. He doesn't drink human blood though, his family are special and unique, they feed off of animal blood so that's why Dr William Cullen had those golden eyes you found fascinating whenever we went to the hospital. They weren't contacts, they are his real eyes. Carlisle protects me better than anyone can. Right now he's protecting me from Jacob. You must be thinking what could my best friend - well former best friend - do to me when I had a vampire protecting me. Well Jacob's a werewolf. That's right, a werewolf. He can phase into this huge wolf that is the size of a horse. I'm being serious, turns out vampires and werewolves are real.

"Jacob is angry at Carlisle because soon I'll be turning into a vampire. I want to be a vampire, I get to live through eternity with Carlisle. But Jacob is angry and now is leading his pack of wolves and another pack from Canada into battle against the Cullen's. I don't know what to do. I'll be sad if any one of them dies. Jacob loves me, like loves me loves me. But I love Carlisle and Jaco's hurt, which makes him want to kill Carlisle even more. I'm telling you all this because I really needed to share it with someone. I just wish that you were with me to tell me what you think about it."

I moved my hand from the grave to my lips, kissed it, then placed it back on the cold grey stone. "I miss you dad, I love you."

Ten minutes later, I got up and headed out of the cemetery. Carlisle was leaning against his car and darted in front of me, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and relaxed in his hold.

"I wanted you to do this alone, but it was hard." He whispered. It sounded like he was saying sorry.

"I didn't mind. I'm glad you allowed me to go. I'm glad I chose to go. It was nice to finally share all my troubles with someone I know would listen. I would tell you first, but you are living through my troubles with them. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can relax and calm down, because someone else knows what I am going through now. I do wish I could hear what he has to say about that."

"Trust me, if I could, I would help you try and see your father again. But I can't."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now, are you ready for your secret surprise of the day?"

"There's another surprise?"

"Of course. Before we go to the bowling alley for your singing night with the girls, I thought it would be nice for you to see your best friend again."

"You just ruined the surprise, but I'm glad you did, because now I can say no way."

"Why not? Jacob is your best friend."

"He's going to try to kill you!"

Carlisle sighed. "I know how hard it is for you to know that you and Jacob are no longer speaking. I want you two to be friends, for if I should die, he'll be there for you. I phoned him the other day and asked him to join us at the border. You'll go with him then for a few hours and have fun. He promised that he wouldn't speak of us or the wolves, that he'll be the old Jacob Black."

"Alright then, let's go." I said reluctantly and we climbed into the car.

* * *

To be honest, I had fun.

Jacob met us at the border with his new car, the Rabbit, which he had been working on for ages. He smiled in greeting and gave me a hug, pressing me against his warm skin. I knew he was breathing in my scent, but I didn't care. Carlisle said goodbye and told me he would pick me up in an hour or two and that I should call him when I wanted to go. Jacob then drove down to the beach and we walked along the shore skimming rocks, looking in rock pools, splashing water at each other and just having fun. It brought back so many good memories and I was glad that Jacob was acting like himself and he was not talking about werewolves and vampires for a while. It made me forget about the fact that he was something other than human and that there was going to be a battle soon.

Jacob had to leave when he heard howling and he drove me back to the border where Carlisle was waiting. I said goodbye to Jacob and watched as he drove away. I saw the white shape of Lera jump out of the undergrowth right at the border. She didn't follow Jacob, she stood where she was, her cold black eyes fixed on Carlisle.

Carlisle dipped his had to her before taking me back to our car. Lera's eyes followed us all the way down the road until we drove around a corner.

"Did you have fun?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

And I did have fun. I just wish that Jacob was like that all the time, fun and free, not this person who wanted to kill my boyfriend, my fiancee.


	16. Singing

We were at the bowling alley and I was getting ready to go onto the stage and sing. Rosalie was with me, and Bella and Alice and Lindsay. I was wearing a white cocktail dress with a black ribbon under my chest, tied at the side.

I walked onto the stage, clapping greeting me, and spotted all the Cullen's sat on a table at the back of the bar. Carlisle was talking to Sophia and Olivia, but he did glance me and smile.

Alice and the others were at my sides and Bella nodded at the DJ and the music started.

_Go girls, go go go_  
_We girls gonna take control_  
_You boys better know know know_  
_We girls gonna run this show_  
_Go girls, go go go_  
_We girls gonna take control_  
_No no, we girls gonna run this run this_

_We girls gonna run this run this_  
_We girls gonna run this run this_  
_We girls gonna run this run this_  
_We girls gonna run this run this_

_All I want is something new, something I can hold on to_  
_I don't wanna talk, I just wanna dance_  
_Baby let it drop, catch me if you can_

_(we girls gonna run this run this)_

_Down with the rhythm of another beat_  
_Gotta take that back, what you said to me_  
_Never giving in when the sun's so high_  
_Gotta feel that heat, when you call's so fine_  
_Down with a rhythm of another street_  
_Gotta let this go, cause I feel so free_  
_Never giving in cause I need you here_

_Go girls, go go go_  
_We girls gonna take control_  
_You boys better know know know_  
_We girls gonna run this show_  
_Go girls, go go go_  
_We girls gonna take control_  
_You boys better know know know_  
_We girls gonna run this run this_

_All I want is something new, something I can hold on to_  
_I don't wanna talk, I just wanna dance_  
_Baby let it drop, catch me if you can_

_Cause we're the leaders of the pack_

_I brought the microphone to my lips_

_Take a walk on the wild side of life, of life_  
_Take a walk on the wild side of life, of life_  
_Bring it back to the other side_

_Can you feel the beat deep underground_  
_Boy tonight it's getting loud_  
_We can go, go anywhere_  
_We don't care, let me take it higher_  
_We can do, do anything_  
_Play the game_  
_And maybe you'll win_  
_Boy tonight you can't hold me back_  
_Ido what I want, yeah I like it like that_

_All I want is something new, something I can hold on to_  
_I don't wanna talk, I just wanna dance_  
_Baby let it drop, catch me if you can_

_All I want is something new, something I can hold on to_  
_I don't wanna talk, I just wanna dance_  
_Baby let it drop, catch me if you can_

_Cause we're the leaders of the pack_

_Boy you better watch your back_  
_We're the leaders of the pack_  
_Tell me can you handle that_  
_We're the leaders of the pack_  
_Boy you better watch your back_  
_We're the leaders of the pack_  
_Tell me can you handle that_

_Cause we're the leaders of the pack_

_Boy you better watch your back_  
_We're the leaders of the pack_  
_Tell me can you handle that_  
_We're the leaders of the pack_  
_Boy you better watch your back_  
_We're the leaders of the pack_  
_Tell me can you handle that_

_Cause we're the leaders of the pack_

The others melted back into the background to be the echos. "This song," I told the crowd. "Is for someone very special to me. He joined my life a few months ago and has changed it in so many ways. I can't imagine my life without him, I can't believe I'm this lucky to have someone like him love me." I winked at Carlisle before taking my space in the middle of the stage.

_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for someone_  
_Someone who can please me_  
_Love me all night long_  
_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been_  
_Cause I never see you out_  
_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_  
_Somewhere in the crowd_

_Where have you been,_  
_All my life, all my life_  
_Where have you been, all my life_  
_Where have you been, all my life_  
_Where have you been, all my life_  
_Where have you been, all my life_

_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for someone_  
_Someone who can please me_  
_Love me all night long_  
_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been_  
_Cause I never see you out_  
_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_  
_Somewhere in the crowd_

_Where have you been,_  
_All my life, all my life_  
_Where have you been, all my life_  
_Where have you been, all my life_  
_Where have you been, all my life_  
_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_You can have me all you want_  
_Any way, any day_  
_To show me where you are tonight_

_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for someone_  
_Someone who can please me_  
_Love me all night long_  
_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Searching for you babe#_

The crowd started to cheer loudly and I smiled more when I realized that all of the Cullen's were clapping as well, Jack was cheering and Michael punched Carlisle lightly on the shoulder.

"Edward," I beckoned my bronze-haired best friend and former boyfriend over. He joined me, mic in hand. "Ready to sing to the ladies at the bowling alley tonight?" The girls in the crowd clapped loudly, some whistled and some just screamed. He was no vampire, but he was really good looking and could be a male model if he wanted to be. I knew Bella didn't like the attention he got from the ladies, but she was getting used to it. I had had to put up with it when I was dating Edward, and now I had to live with it with Carlisle, because every female practically tripped over their themselves when they saw him.

"Hell, yeah." Edward agreed enthusiastically. He had a good voice, and he knew that. He turned to face the crowd. "You guys are in for a treat. This song is the song that was our song when Esme and I were going out. Although we have broken apart and found new partners, I know she remembers the words for the song."

I nodded. "I do," The crowd 'oohed' and 'awwwed' at that. I hoped Carlisle didn't take this the wrong way, however much I was curious to see the jealous side of him.

(**BOLD **is Edward**, _Italic_** is Esme**_, __Bold&Italic_** is both of them_)_

**So she said, "What's the problem baby?"**

_What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time  
I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love

**Come on, come on**  
**Turn a little faster**  
**Come on, come on**  
**The world will follow after**  
**Come on, come on**  
**Because everybody's after love**  
**_  
_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"**  
**Running down into the spring**  
**That's coming all this love melting under**  
**Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love**

**Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream**  
**Never ever end of all this love**  
**Well I didn't mean to do it**  
**But there's no escaping your love**

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no

_Come on, come on__  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
__Settle down inside my love__Come on, come on__  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
__We were once upon a time in love_

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_  
Love, I'm in love_**

When we finished he took my hand and raised it in the air with his like two champions would do after they won something. I smiled and the crowd clapped madly. There would be a fifteen minute break so we could get something to eat and drink and get ready for the next song. I ws enjoying my birthday so much.

But something was strange. I felt it. I didn't know what, but I felt suddenly alone.

I headed straight for the Cullen's table, but when I saw them there were only five.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Sophia, knowing that she would be the only one who would give me an answer. She was kind and liked me, and I hoped that we would be friends, but forming a friendship with Carlisle's sister was the last thing on my mind right now.

I couldn't ignore the sudden anger in her voice. "He left."

"Why? Do you know where he is going?"

She looked over her shoulder at Michael, who darted to her side in a heartbeat, a risky move to make in public, but luckily no one noticed. He dipped his head at Sophia. "She should know,"

Sophia sighed.

"Where is he Sophia?" I repeated my question.

"He didn't say, but I saw it in a vision. He's on a cliff in La Push, he's waiting for Jacob. He wants to end things now."


	17. I'll never leave you

Sophia allowed me to borrow her car. I felt so out of place in the shiny yellow Porsche but that didn't matter anymore. I knew what Carlisle wanted to do. He wanted to fight Jacob.

And I couldn't let that happen.

I made the car go up to its fastest speed, tears welling up, as I raced down the road towards the cliffs. Sophia had given me instructions to where he would be and I was determined to beat Jacob there.

I didn't feel relieved when I drove into La Push, or when I rounded the corner to the beach. I was focused on finding the cliff and stopping Carlisle.

Would Jacob be there? Would I find one of them already dead or badly wounded? Would I be able to stop them? Or would Jacob be the one I ran into first?

He was standing at the edge of the cliff exactly where Sophia had told me he would be standing. He was shirtless and I took a few seconds to take in his perfect chest before getting out of the car. My eyes ran over his smooth skin and his muscles, his hairless pale chest glowing silver in the moonlight. I snapped out of my trance.

I raced over to him. "Carlisle Cullen, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded, stopping right in front of him.

His eyes jolted open at the sound of my voice. They weren't golden, they were black. "You know the words to the song."

"Why shouldn't I? It's a classic song."

"It's yours and Edward's song. How would you feel if I knew every word that me and my former partner sang together? It was so hard to not walk out halfway through that song, but I knew you would notice, so I waited."

I titled my head to one side. "Your jealous?"

"More angry than jealous, but still, yes I guess I am."

"Just because your jealous doesn't mean you can just walk out without warning me and scaring me to death. Get in the car now!" It felt strange to be telling a vampire who was so much stronger than me and dangerous still to do what I wanted, but I looked up at him bravely. "We need to talk about this. If you fight Jacob, it won't solve anything, just make things worse."

He sighed. "I shouldn't have planned to leave. I should have made it a snap decision, so Sophia wouldn't know..."

"You wish that I hadn't come after you?"

He didn't say anything.

I grabbed his hand. "Carlisle, please get in the car. I won't allow you to get hurt. If Jacob comes and attacks you...I'll be the first one he fights."

Carlisle's eyes flashed with pain. "Alright, I'll get in the car."

He suddenly disappeared from in front of me and I turned just in time to see him shutting the car door. Sighing with relief I headed after him. He was in the drivers seat and I got into the passenger seat without arguing with him. He was a better driver than me anyway, and much more used to the Porsche than I was.

Carlisle didn't speak as he drove away back towards Forks. He kept his eyes locked on the road and his hands gripped at the steering wheel tightly. It was bugging me that he didn't want to talk.

"You know, I thought I would enjoy seeing the jealous side of you, but I'm not finding it attractive at all." I sulked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yet I find a sulky Esme very attractive indeed."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I'm still pissed at you for walking off like that without telling me and almost risking your life!"

He raised one eyebrow. "Did you just swear?"

"Yes, I guess I did." I had surprised myself. I hadn't sworn in front of Carlisle even. First time for every thing. "Shows how angry I am."

"What makes you think I would have lost the battle?" He asked.

"Fear makes me think the worst of things." I said. "Carlisle, you made me so worried about you! I couldn't breathe and I was practically crying all the way here!"

His eyes flashed with that same pain again. "I saw you up on the stage having a great time. Your eyes were shining and you were smiling, you looked so happy, I had never seen you that happy in a long time. This whole Jacob thing has ruined it all. I know it is my fault. So I thought that if I died under Jacob's claws at least you would have a human life, or if Jacob died under my teeth than maybe the battle would have ended and my family would be safe. But I know now that even if I had killed Jacob that the pack would only have more reason to fight, they would want to avenge the death of their leader."

"And if you died it would only make my life miserable for the rest of my life. Maybe I would have committed suicide."

"Esme Anne Platt, promise me that if something should ever happen to me that you will never ever think about taking your own life."

"You have to make the same promise."

He swallowed.

"See, its hard isn't it? Carlisle, my world would be nothing without you. Without you, I would have no more reason to live."

"Well, we won't have to go through that."

"Not until the battle, then who knows what will happen. Has Sophia had a vision? That way I can know if everything will be ago."

He leaned across quickly to kiss my head. "Everything will be OK. I'll never leave you, Esme, ever."

I rested my head against the window and looked out at the dark forest. "I know."

Somewhere from deep in the forest, a wolf howled.


	18. Perfect

Rosalie and Alice had taken over the singing while I had been away, which I was grateful for, and Rose was just finishing her song when I got back. "The birthday girl is back!" She greeted me, speaking into the microphone, and the crowd clapped in welcome.

"Now, we have a little treat for you, Esme." Rosalie told me, continuing to speak into the mic. "Just sit on that stool over there and watch."

I nodded, curiosity running through me, and went to sit on the stool that was at the side of the stage. Rose and Edward appeared on stage and Rosalie nodded to the DJ. They were going to sing to me, I thought and smiled.

(**BOLD** is Edward, _Italic_ is Rosalie, _**both** _is the two of them)

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_  
_Dug my way out, Blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions, That's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life_

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**  
**Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down**  
**Mistaken, Always second guessing**  
**Under estimated, Look, I'm still around**

_**Pretty, pretty please**_  
_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.**_  
_**Pretty, pretty please**_  
_**If you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like your nothing**_  
_**You're fuckin' perfect to me.**_

**You're so mean, **  
**When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.**  
**Change the voices, In your head**  
**Make them like you Instead.**

_So complicated, _  
_Look happy, You'll make it! _  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game._  
_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than fuckin' perfect._  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear, _  
**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.**  
_So cool in line and we try, try, try, _  
**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.**  
_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**  
_We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**  
**(Why do I do that?)**

_Yeah, ohhh, oh pretty pretty please!_

**_Pretty, pretty please_**  
**_Don't you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your less than Fuckin' perfect._**  
**_Pretty, pretty please_**  
**_If you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your nothing_**  
**_You're fuckin' perfect to me._**

**_You're perfect, You're perfect_**  
**_Pretty, pretty please_**  
**_Don't you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your less than Fuckin' perfect._**  
**_Pretty, pretty please_**  
**_If you ever, ever feel_**  
**_Like your nothing_**  
**_You're fuckin' perfect to me._**

The crowd clapped loudly and I got up to give both my friends a hug. The night went perfectly, with a lot of songs and entertainment and Carlisle drove me home afterwards. It had been a great birthday.

* * *

The nightmares were getting worse. I thought they had stopped, but I had been wrong. This time I hadn't looked away. This time I saw the motionless body of Carlisle lying in front of me. My lips parted and a loud scream sounded from my mouth.

Carlisle's grip tightened around me. "Esme, are you alright?"

I didn't answer that. "What's the time?"

"Three in the morning, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. What makes you think that?"

"You screamed."

"Did I?"

He nodded, worry darkening his eyes. "Yes, so I know you are lying. Tell me what you saw in your dream, Esme, please."

I sighed. "I saw you and Jacob fight. I had this dream before but I always turned around. This time I didn't and I saw...I saw..." I let out a whimper.

"You say me dead,"

I nodded, whimpering again.

"Esme, you've got to stop worrying. It was just a dream. I'm still here."

"For now. Carlisle, you've got to let me see the battle. I can't be away knowing that you are in danger. Maybe I can help, the wolves wouldn't hurt me, I know that."

"Maybe Jacob's wolves won't, but the new wolves might."

I sighed. "Carlisle, please."

"No, you can't stay in the clearing. Not just because of the new wolves, but because of our friends. Not all of them drink animal blood, they might attack you."

"Are all your friends here yet?" I hadn't been updated in a while, what with my birthday and all.

He dipped his head. "Yes, nearly. We are just waiting for one more coven and the nomads. Jack and Michael have our guests training right now as we speak, some are hunting. We made sure the other vampires hunt outside of Forks."

I felt a little relieved because that meant I didn't have to worry about anyone I knew - and I knew a lot of people here in Forks - getting killed and having their bodies drained of blood because of thirsty vampires. "Where will I be then at the final fight?"

"Wherever you want, as long as it is not somewhere dangerous and you are not in the clearing."

"I can live with that," I decided and he smiled, relieved.

"Are you going to go back to sleep now?" He asked. "You'll need to get as many hours of sleep as you can. The battle is tomorrow."

I almost choked. "What?"

"Jacob sent Lera and some of his wolves to the border where they waited for us. William, Olivia and Michael ran into them while they were hunting and Lera passed on the news. The wolves were growing tired and decided that they were going to fight."

Tomorrow was the day after my birthday. Great.

"The nomads and the last coven will be here in plenty of time to get ready and be informed on what was happening."

"That's good. Please be careful though, promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless."

He chuckled. "Of course. You just came into my life, I'm not leaving you so soon."


	19. A new Renee

I was a little surprised when my mother sat down with Larry and me at breakfast the next day. Carlisle had left just in time before Larry came into my room to tell me that breakfast had been made (I had been a little confused because Larry never, ever cooked) and Carlisle told me he would be back in an hour to collect me. I had gone downstairs to find Larry and my mum sat at the table with toast, eggs, bacon and sausages and baked beans on their plates and mine.

My mum had taken the death of Phil badly and had become a drunken mess who something forgot my name and who I was. She was always out partying so I was in charge of looking after Larry. Normally, at nine o'clock in the morning, she would be passed out on the couch in the living room.

"I wanted to talk to you guys to tell you that I have decided to quit drinking." She reported, making me drop my fork in astonishment.

While I ducked down to get my fork, Larry asked, "Why?"

"Well, I happened to notice that Carlisle and Esme have become very, very close, and I know that he is wanting to marry her soon, because he asked me for permission while you were getting changed the other day, two days before your birthday. I was a little stunned and shocked, and then I was happy for my baby girl who was going to get married. Then I thought of you, Larry, and decided that when Esme went to live with Carlisle, you would need a responsible adult to look after you until you too left. So I drank my last drink last night and then quit."

Larry was delighted. When he went to play on his X-box, my mother and I were washing up the dishes. There was an awkward silence between us, one that I had to break.

"You do know that this isn't like those french lessons you took or those ballet classes, right? You can't just start something to give up when it becomes too boring or too hard for you. Larry needs you to stop drinking, so you have to." I felt like I was the adult giving the child a lecture, but I didn't care right now. She had to know this and understand.

My mother nodded. "I know that. I'm sorry, Esme. I've made you look after your brother for so many years now. Although you do a great job at it and you like it, you haven't been able to do as many things outside of school as your friends do. I know that you have to plan and check things before you can go out with Carlisle. I want to help you."

"Mom, I know you though, that's what worries me, that you will give up and go back to your old ways. You just can't do that."

"Yes, I know, and I won't. Larry needs me. I'll never sip another class of wine of alcohol again. Promise."

I didn't say anything, because I just didn't believe that she could manage not drinking anymore after years of drinking nearly every night.

"Of course I can't just stop, because my system is used to it, but," She back tracked, something she was well known for doing. She made plans but didn't think them through, so she had to rethink them while she was voicing them to someone else. I rolled my eyes. "I'll slow things down, limit myself, and then stop all together when my system gets the message."

Again I didn't say anything, just focused on washing and drying the dishes.

"Now, are you and Carlisle doing anything today? Larry and I are going to play board games, so you can join us if you want."

I shook my head. "I've got something planned with Carlisle. I won't be back till around nine, so don't wait up for me."

"What will you be doing? Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"Do you see a ring on my finger? And I don't know, I think I'm just going to spend some time with him and his family, they are really into sports." That wasn't a lie, they were a very sporty family.

"Alright, you should go and get dressed then. What time is Carlisle getting here?"

I checked the clock. "Ten minutes." I said before leaving the room, shaking my head in disbelief.

My mother was acting so normal! It wasn't right! It felt so strange! I had forgotten the last time we had had a chat as long as that, or even a chat. It was nice though knowing she was trying to stop drinking so she could be there for Larry when I left.

Carlisle arrived at the door in ten minutes, right on time. I had a rucksack slung over my shoulder filled with the things that I will need. He would be dropping me off at his house at first, and then coming back to drive me to the forest. I would be staying in this little cottage that the Cullen's owned.

When I got to the cottage I found myself picturing the changes that could be made. It was old and needed a good clean up. The front garden was overgrown and the grass needed a trim, the lights of the lanterns outside needed to be replaced and inside there was little furniture, but it would do.

Carlisle gave me a compassionate kiss before he left. "I promise this won't be the last time you see me." He said before ducking out of the house. I saw the door close behind him and flopped down on the couch.

Fifteen long minutes passed and I wondered what was happening. Who was winning the fight? Were they even fighting? Was Carlisle alright? Was anyone hurt?

I started to pace by the window, constantly glancing out into the forest. It was unfamiliar but I wasn't scared of that, I was scared for Carlisle and his family and the vampires who had come from so far away to help the Cullen's in their time of need. I was also scared for the wolves, and wondered how many of them would die.

After another five minutes passed I couldn't take it any longer. Grabbing my rucksack I left the house and headed into the forest. I wasn't going to just sit around while they fought. I had to check that everyone was safe. I would climb a tall tree near the clearing where they were fighting so I could see. I was good at climbing trees, Phil had taught me and I had been climbing since I was five years old.

The leaves crunched under my feet as I walked through the forest. I wish I had Carlisle's super hearing and sense of smell, so I could listen to the battle and smell any blood. If there was blood, the wolves had been hurt, because vampires don't have blood in them.

I soon heard the sounds of fighting, the growls, the spits, the spats of rage, the yowls of pain, the howls from the wolves, the hisses from the vampires. I started to climb an oak tree that was the tallest tree along, lying down on a branch near the top and wrapping my arms and legs around the branch tightly and finding my balance.

With a feeling of dread, I looked down into the clearing.


	20. This is War

Why in the world did I pick this tree? The wind was strong and I was constantly getting hit in the side by it, I had to cling to the branch to stop from falling off it. I had my hood up to keep my scent closer to me. If the vampires in the clearing smelt my scent on the breeze, I was dead. First Carlisle would kill me, and then his vampire friends would drain my body of my blood. I couldn't risk them hearing, seeing or smelling me.

I peered down into the clearing, telling myself to stop thinking about a tree and start looking for Carlisle. He was battling a huge white wolf, one bigger than Jacob, with a scar down its eye. The olf reared on its back legs and pushed Carlisle backwards. The vampire flew several meters backwards into a tree, the force making the tree snap into two as if it was a flimsy twig. The wolf surged forward after him but Olivia appeared out of nowhere and rammed into its side. The wolf snapped at her and kicked while she held it in her strong grip. Carlisle joined them and helped her battle the wolf.

A lithe shape was cartwheeling around the place, narrowly avoiding the wolves as they sprang at her. When she stopped I noted her dark curls that had a hint of red in them, her wide red eyes, her pale skin, her small and slim figure. When a wolf pounced her, she raised her hands and it got sent backwards before it hit her.

Kate was at the edge of the clearing. A black wolf - Sam - was stalking towards her, growling lowly. Kate didn't move and when the wolf sprang at her she touched its shoulder with her hand. I watched as a silver light moved from Kate's hands and onto the wolf. Sam let out a howl of pain and fell to the floor, his whole body shaking like he had been shocked. Kate's power really must hurt.

Rebecca and William were fighting side by side. Jack was throwing a wolf away from him and kicked another one in the muzzle. Michael was skillfully taking on two massive wolves who didn't belong to Jacob's pack and he looked like he was handling it well, but Sophia rushed to help in anyway.

_A warning to the people_  
_The good and the evil_  
_This is war_  
_To the soldier, the civillian_  
_The martyr, the victim_  
_This is war_

Tanya was fighting alongside a large woman who was big yet graceful with long, silky, thin red hair. With them was a man with a brown beard and matching brown hair. The vampires with Tanya both had red eyes. Then the wolves started to melt away into the forest.

"We beat them!" Michael punched the air.

Carlisle growled. "No, it's only just starting."

As he spoke, I saw Jacob approaching from the north side of the clearing. At his flank was a she-wolf with a pelt covered in black, brown, white, grey and red reminded me of a tortoiseshell cat. She was the leader of the new pack. The rest of the wolves followed their two leaders, fanning out so they formed a circle around the vampires.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth_  
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

Then they all sprang at each other.

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the Edge of the Earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

I watched as the vampires and the werewolves fought, each trying to kill their opponent. I turned to see Carlisle and Jacob circling each other just like they did in my dreams.

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war

Jacob shook his head, snarling, and Carlisle answered him with a low growl.

_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_  
_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right_  
_To the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_From the last to the first_

_To the right_  
_To the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

Jacob was the one to spring. Carlisle fell backwards and Jacob pinned him down, placing on massive paw on each of Carlisle's shoulders. Jacobleane ddown and spat in his face.

"Jacob, kill me, but live with Esme hating you forever," I heard Carlisle say.

Jacob's eyes flashed with pain, and then he cut out of it and went back to glaring down at the vampire he hated so much.

"If you kill me, you won't solve anything. You just won't stand a chance of being her friend again. She'll be hurt forever, can you truly live with yourself knowing you put her through that?"

"Shut-up!" Jacob snarled, but his whole form was shaking with both anger and sadness. Carlisle kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying across the clearing. Carlisle jolted after him, pinning him to a tree with his hand at the wolves neck.

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_  
_The fight is done_  
_The war is won_  
_Lift your hands_  
_Towards the sun_  
_Towards the sun_  
_Towards the sun_  
_Towards the sun_  
_The war is won_

"And if you kill me," Jacob said, wiggling to try to get free. "She'll see you for what you really are. A monster."

I winced, and so did Carlisle.

"You've fought for centuries to make yourself something over than a monster. You went against the true nature of your kind, refused the blood that you so desperately grave still. Kill me, Carlisle, and Esme will know what you really are."

Carlisle grip tightened on Jacob's neck and for a second I thought that he actually was going to kill Jacob, but then his shoulders slumped and he let go.

"Get up," Carlisle demanded. "If either of us is going to die, then we might as well fight first."

Jacob got to his paws and I noticed he was limping slightly, one his his back legs lifted off the ground. He sprang through, despite his injury.

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

I closed my eyes at first, refusing to open them, and then a hand was on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Tanya sat there. "You shouldn't be here, human." She said, her voice as musical as wind chimes.

"I had to see what was happening,"

"Well, closing your eyes isn't going to do that, is it?" She asked. "Stay in the tree, don't fall." She said before launching herself into the air and landing on her feet in the clearing. A wolf jumped forward to her and she did a cartwheel, kicking its muzzle and sending it backwards as she did so.

_To the right_  
_To the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

I focused on Carlisle and Jacob. Jacob had his teeth in Carlisle's arm. Carlisle kicked him in the chest, Jacob's jaws sliding down his arm as the wolf went backwards, making Carlisle gasp. He got up and crouched down, springing forward and locking his arms around Jacob's neck.

William was at Carlisle's side. "Let him go son,"

"Why?" Carlisle looked up at him.

"We are not monsters."

"They'll kill us! If we don't kill them first!"

"Esme will never forgive you."

I watched as Carlisle let go of Jacob's neck for the second time. He looked at his father and gave him a curt nod. Jacob sprang at Carlisle, for he didn't care who he killed. Carlisle locked his arms around Jacob. "I'm sorry, Esme," I thought that was what he said, his lips moved, but he mouthed it instead of speaking it out loud. Then his grip on Jacob tightened and I heard a crunching sound. Jacob fell to the floor, howling in pure pain. He tried to get up but one half of his body was useless and he slumped back down to the ground.

_A brave new world_  
_The war is won_  
_The war is won_  
_A brave new world_

"Jacob!" I cried, watching as my best friend closed his eyes. He was still breathing.

Carlisle looked up at and saw me. I slid down the branch and started climbing down the tree. Carlisle met me before I could run into the clearing. "Esme, stop." He said, holding me back.

"Let me go! Jacob's hurt!"

He looked down at me.

"You hurt him!" I accused. "After William told you not to."

"William told me not to kill him. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was just mad."

"Apology not excepted!" I said, slipping past him and running towards Jake, trying to ignore the look of hurt I had seen on Carlisle's face.

_I believe in nothing_  
_Not the end and not the start_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_Not the earth and not the stars_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_Not the day and not the dark_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_But the beating of our hearts_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_One hundred suns until we part_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_Not in satan, not in god_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_Not in peace and not in war_  
_I believe in nothing_  
_But the truth of who we are_

I fell down to my knees beside Jacob.

"Esme..." He coughed, not opening his eyes.

"Jake I'm right here. Hold on, you'll be fine." I said, pressing my face into his thick fur.

Lera pounded over and growled. "Half of his bones have been crushed. We need to get him back to Billy's."

The leader of the other pack joined us. "Is this the human we're fighting over?" She asked, flicking her bushy tail at me.

Lera nodded. "We need to get Jacob out of here. Where's Frostbite?"

"Right here," The huge white male with the cut over his eye raced over. "I'll carry him,"

Lera bit into Jacob's scruff and Heron shoved her nose under his hindquarters and the two females lifted him onto Frostbite's back. "Get him to Billy's," Lera told the white wolf. "We'll join you once we've finished this."

Frostbite nodded and raced off with Jacob staying on his back.

"Will Jake be OK?" I asked Lera. She wasn't the friendliest wolf I had ever met, but I needed to hear that Jacob would be alright.

"I don't know. We heal fast, but something as bad as that will take days of pain to heal properly. He won't be able to phase back into his human self until his bones are all healed. It would be too painful. Of course him being a wolf will make the healing process much quicker."

I sighed with relief.

"See now what vampires are capable of?" Lera asked me, turning her dark black eyes to me. "They are not what you first thought they are. Carlisle had little control and now Jake is in pain. Don't defend your vampire, he doesn't deserve it. If I were you I'd end things with him and get on with your life. It will be the best for your life and ours."

She paused before adding, "Vampires. Cannot. Be. Trusted."

* * *

**Carlisle isn't a monster, he is deeply sorry and regrets doing this, so before you say anything, know that he is sorry for what he did to Jacob. In the next chapter there will be a lot of heart to heart between Esme and Carlisle, and Esme and Jacob, and maybe Carlisle and Jacob will have a little talk at the end. **

**So what do you think? I love the song (This is War, by 30 Seconds To Mars) and it seemed to fit in well, so I put it on. **


	21. Let's end this now

Have you ever felt torn between two people before? Have you ever felt sick when you think about leaving one for the other? Well, that's how I was feeling right now. I wanted to go and see Jacob, but I didn't want to leave Carlisle without speaking to him.

"Let's end this now," The leader of the other pack, the she-wolf named Heron, stalked forwards towards the vampires. The vampires and the werewolves who had been fighting had parted to watch what had happened to Jacob. I saw Carlisle stood flanked by Michael and Olivia, their eyes fixed on me.

I went to stand beside Freya, who was whimpering in misery after what had happened to Jacob, her cousin. Carlisle eyes widened as I stood with the wolves, stroking Freya's back comfortingly and she looked up at me with worried filled eyes.

"Jacob will be fine," I promised her and looked up at Carlisle, glaring more like. He met my gaze.

Heron faced William. "Are you ready to continue the fight?"

William shook his head. "Esme has been through enough. It's now up to her."

Great.

Heron looked back over her shoulder at me and dipped her head.

I walked forward to stand beside her, glad that she actually didn't hate me like I thought she would. "I want to speak to Carlisle." I decided.

Carlisle stepped forward to stand with William and he gave his father a little nod. "Let's go into the forest," He said, extending his hand out for mine but I just turned and headed into the forest. The wolves chuckled in amusement. I heard Carlisle follow me.

He grabbed my hand when we were away from the clearing and turned me around to face him. Then his hands were on my face and he was kissing me roughly.

I pushed him away.

"What the hell?" He asked, sorting out his hair which had become even more ruffled in the fight. "Esme, stop acting like a bitch and tell me what is going on!"

I gasped. "I can't believe you just called me that."

"Well you kind of are acting like one." He muttered, and then his eyes widened as he realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry Esme."

"You hurt my best friend! You promised me you would never hurt me, you just broke that promise. Jake is in pain!"

"So you would rather he killed me?" He asked.

I groaned. "Of course not! But I would have liked it if you had listened to your father and let go of him and walked away. You could have stopped everything and talked to Jacob, but oh no, you had to crush his bones instead!"

"So your on his side right now?"

"For now, yes, but they didn't just try to kill my best friend."

"Let me remind you that he was trying to kill me."

I glared up at him. "Yes, and if he had, I would have been mad at him. But you did it first, Carlisle. You crushed his bones and now he is in pain. And so is Freya, she's distraught!"

"Esme," He said. "If your mad at me, I completely understand this. Maybe we should take a break."

"Or maybe we should just end things now. I've had enough, Carlisle! I'm tiredof always having to pick between you and Jacob! I'm tired of always having to be in danger! My human life may not be perfect, but at least a few years ago I didn't have to worry about anything apart from my mother getting too drunk to come home. Now I've got to constantly watch my back from werewolves and watch my throat from vampires!"

"So your dumping me?" He asked.

I sighed tears forming in my eyes. One escaped and fell down my cheek. "I'm saying that I don't want this life anymore."

"Then I am no longer going to be part of your future. Esme, I want what is best for you, and I see now that you want that as well. Me ending things with you is the only way to keep you safe."

"To think we came so close to getting married..."

"We can always get back together."

He moved forward and wiped the tear off my cheek. "I don't want to loose you..." He sighed, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Maybe a break will do us some good," I said. He looked down at me in shock. "Carlisle, these past few months feel like a fairytale, until now. I would have loved being your wife. I would have enjoyed living through eternity with you. But not with the knowing of Jacob always hating me. I have to speak with him, I have to know he is OK."

"So is our relationship ended?"

I thought for a moment and then nodded. "For now."

* * *

We went back to the clearing, me walking a few spaces behind him, looking at his back the whole time. I had just broken up with the love of my life, I felt awful, I felt alone, I felt scared, I felt sad, I felt every single emotion you could feel.

Freya walked over to me and pressed her nuzzle against my leg. Lera joined us, glaring at Carlisle when he looked back at us.

"The battle is over," Carlisle told the vampires. "Thank you all for coming. Esme has decided, it's time for us to leave."

"Is Esme not coming with us?" Rebecca asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No,"

The vampires glanced at each other and then followed Carlisle away from the clearing, not once looking back at me. I fell to my knees, tired and exhausted. my knees had left like they were going to give way the whole time we were walking back from our talk.

"Esme, you should get home and rest." Freya said softly.

I shook my head. "No, I want to speak with Jacob and make sure he is alright."

* * *

**I'm sorry! But I had to do that. Esme and Carlisle's relationship is not gone completely, but it is just on pause. In the next book after a few more chapters of Dark Moon it will show their lives without each other and how much they need one another. **

**Next chapter is a little talk between Jacob and Esme! I know it was meant to be for this chapter, but what can I say? I like change! **

**Thank you for reading, and please no hate towards Esme in the reviews, or to Carlisle, because they are just confused right now and need to learn how much they mean to one another!**


	22. Healing quickly

Jacob was lying in his bed that was too big for his small room. He was on top of the quilts with his top of in a tight ball. He was in his wolf form, his head tucked in between his front paws and he was snoring softly.

Don't think about Carlisle, I told myself.

I saw Freya and Embry waiting outside for me out of the window and sat down at the edge of the bed. Jacob's eyes flicked open and he blinked a few times before looking around and seeing me.

"Hey," He said, I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Hey," I felt his forehead, which was burning hot under all that fur.. "How are you?"

"Better than before, but it'll take a another few days before I can get back to my human form, and about another day until the pain stops and I'm healed. How are you? You look like your going through as much pain as I am!"

I sighed. "I just broke up with Carlisle,"

He didn't smile, he looked sorry for me. "Esme, I'm sorry, I know how much you cared for him."

"Lets not talk about him."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Was anyone else hurt in the fight?"

"Not that I know of, the vampires left after Carlisle and I broke up. No one was hurt out of the wolves."

"That's good, I wouldn't want any of them to go through what I am going through."

I raised one eyebrow. "Not even Lera?"

"Not even Lera. You know, I never told you how she saved my life before. I think now is as good a time as any."

"I do like listening to you tell stories," I agreed.

"Well, this story is going to make me sound weak, but hey, I can live with that. I have never felt any weaker than what I feel right now. I was out hunting with Freya and Quil. We split up and I heard Freya cry in pain. I found her lying in blood, still alive, with a bear crouching over her. I launched myself at the bear, so angry I didn't think, I couldn't allow him to lay another paw on my cousin. The bear was starving, so that made it even more dangerous and soon I found myself getting squashed under its weight. Lera appeared out of nowhere and fought the bear off. She didn't have any fear and won the fight, acing after the bear and making sure it had left the territory. That was the first time she saved my life - she's saved my life a few times, more than you think."

"The second time was when there were hunters in our land. I didn't notice them and she had flung herself at the gun before it should shoot me. She got shot in the flank but she healed."

I stared at him with an open mouth. "Why did she save you so many times?"

"I'm pack leader. She might not like me at times, but its like with real wolves, anyone would die for me. It's kind of silly, because I wouldn't have wanted them to, but Lera still flung herself at the bear and at the bullet. And she lived to tell the tale and embarrass me ever since."

I chuckled. "Is that why she is your second in command?"

"Yes. Sam was it at the time, but he agreed to share the position with someone as brave as Lera."

"Wow," That was all I could say. I pictured Lera. She was brave, never fearing anything, and I had seen her in battle. She was quick and skillful and could easily kill a vampire with those long claws of hers.

"Impressive set of claws she's got," Jacob grinned as if he had read my mind. "So sharp I regretted practise training with her the other day. On my hind leg, you can see."

I touched his hind leg and parted the skin. A long trio of claw marks ran down from his spine to the start of his leg. God.

"It healed quicker than you would think, still hurt though." He said and I covered the mark with the fur again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Dr Fang is here. Billy got a call from him and he was willing to check on me to make sure I was OK. Billy agreed."

"I should go," I said. "I'll come and visit you tomorrow, Jacob, I promise."

"Goodbye, Esme." He gave me a little smile before resting his massive head back in between his head.

The door opened and I slipped past William. Carlisle was with his father but I ignored him, waving goodbye to Billy before I left for my truck.

Turning the key, I drove home.

That was when the tears started.


	23. Epilogue

_Carlisle's POV_

"Jacob, I need to speak with you." I said, standing by the door.

Jacob raised his head. Clearing he was well enough to glare and hiss at me.

"It's about Esme," I said.

He sighed. "You hurt her, bad. It seems that she is in more pain than me, and that's a large amount of pain."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. But I lost control. I regret that and I'm sorry for what I did to you." I said.

"You don't need to say sorry to me, I don't care. You have to say sorry for Esme and leave her alone. If you hadn't of kissed her that night on Halloween those months ago, she wouldn't be heartbroken now and I wouldn't be like this." He angled his head to the side of his body I had crushed in my anger. "You showed her the monster inside you when you did this to me, and she will never forget that."

"I know that, and I am sorry. You might not care, but I do, I have to sort things out with her. She won't even look at me though." I remembered how she had rushed past me when she had walked out of the room, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"You deserve it." Jacob growled. "She's my best friend, and you hurt her. If I wasn't half crushed, I would kill you right now."

I sighed. "I wish you did."

"Pardon?"

"Without Esme, there is no reason for me to continue with this life. I would be thankful to you if you killed me."

That had taken him my surprise, I could tell. In his mind he was thinking about Esme and the look on her face when she had come into the room to see him. There had been pain, but as soon as she saw him that pain had gone. I wish could make Esme happy again. She had been worried for her best friend, but somehow being with him had cheered her up.

"You love her," I whispered.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Stop reading my mind."

"No, I've known that for a while."

"Well, what are you going to do? Crush my other side?"

I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't put Esme through that pain."

"Didn't stop you from crushing the rest of me."

"Jacob, I came here to ask you for a favor."

"What makes you think that I am willing to give you a favor?" He asked. I had expected that to be an answer.

"Please, for Esme. You have this connection with her...that I'll never understand. You love her, I know you will protect her."

He raised his chin. "What is it then?"

"I'm going to be going away from Forks, from America maybe. Someone needs to be there for Esme, I know you will be there to comfort her and be her friend, and maybe even more. You will take my place as her friend, her comforter, maybe even her boyfriend." That idea made me feel jealous, of someone else with their arm around Esme, someone else kissing those perfect full lips, but I guess I deserved it. "Please, promise me you will look after her."

"I would have even without you asking me to. She's broken, she needs someone to pick up the pieces and get her life back to normal."

"I couldn't argue with you more."

I got up to leave, knowing William would be waiting for me. Should I stop at Esme's and say goodbye to her? No, she wouldn't allow me inside the house after what I did. I sighed and headed towards the door. I opened it but Jacob stopped me before I could leave the room.

"How long will you be gone for?" He asked me.

I looked back down at the russet-colored wolf and looked him in the eye. "Forever, Esme will go on with her life with no further interuption by me. She will never see me again."

Jacob looked satisfied with that answer.

I left the Black's house and William drove home.

"Are you OK, son? I know how much Esme meant to you."

I sighed. "I promised I wouldn't put her in anymore danger. I love her too much to let her risk her life. If her moving on and not marrying me will keep her safe, I'll do it." But I wished there was another way...

I should have known he would pick the way past Esme'e house.

There she was, my beautiful Esme. No, I couldn't call her mine anymore, because she wasn't. One day she would belong to Jacob Black.

Larry was running towards her. He was fast for a fourteen year old. She wrapped her arms around him but her eyes looked at us as we drove past her.

I sat back in the seat and closed my eyes.

She had had a smile on her face. That would be the last time I saw her, and I was glad she was smiling. She would be happy for the rest of her life.

* * *

**And Dark Moon has finished. The ending was a surprise to even myself because I didn't plan on writing this. But I wanted people to see just how much they mean to each other, so the next book will be about that. The third book in the series will be called...Red Rose. It will have the POV's of Esme and Carlisle!**

**Please read the next story xxxxx I love this series and enjoy writing them. I plan on having about four or five books in the series, haven't picked out names for them yet but have a rough idea on the storyline of the fourth one. **


	24. Twitter

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Twilight Or It's Characters, I Only Own This Story And The Idea For It**

* * *

Please follow me on twitter - /emily_esme

i had to make a new account cos my old one started to act up xx


End file.
